Cruddy pills
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Sequel to Cruddy straws. A tale about Kuki, Wally, Nigel, Fanny, Patton, Hoagie, and Abby battleing Ace and his evil mother while Hoagie and Wally prepare for fatherhood..
1. Chapter 1 your what?

Cruddy Pills

SEQUEL to cruddy straws

I don't own KND but I am planning to buy it.

"Kuki" he laughed "What are you doing" Wallabee beetles was watching his new wife Kuki Sanban dance around the house like a maniac. It had been a few months since the wedding and now it was the dead of winter. They bought a house on their street that all there friends live on. Life for them was fantastic. Wally got a job as a doctors assistant and found every part of the day exciting and Kuki worked has a manager of part of the rainbow monkey corporation.

"Wally , I have something to tell you" she had a big grin on her face. Last time she had a grin that big she wanted a puppy. There wasn't room for a puppy and she was disappointed but everything was batter now and he didn't feel like turning her down.

"No puppy Kuki I told you that" he said before she could even ask but her grin didn't change

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. Before Wally could react to this she ran up and hugged him. "isn't that great" Wally found his lips paralyzed and the word yeah was no longer in his vocabulary. She back away and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Wally?" he felt the feeling come back in his cold lips and he flinched.

"Yeah I'm great…super doper" He was obviously lying and decided to go for a walk. Kuki hoped that walking in the cold weather would give him a chance to warm up to the idea of a baby.

"Ding-Dong" Wally rang the Gilligan's door bell. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sky was filled with white clouds.

"Wally what's up dude, how is your wife" Hoagie loved mocking him

"Wanna go for a walk mate?" he asked. Right now Wally felt bad enough to jump off a cliff and he needed Hoagie to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2 the walk

Hello everyone in the world (and Martians) I have an all new chapter because I don't own KND if I did this would be a movie. 

Figuring this was important Hoagie went outside with Wally. He usually went on his walks alone so this must be big. He didn't want to tell Hoagie in case Kuki wanted it to be a secret for a while. Kuki…he knew eventually he had to come home to her. But until then he just needed a friend.

"So how's Kuki-" Hoagie was interrupting by Wally shouting

"I NEVER TOUCHED HER"

"okay then…" Hoagie said to his blushing friend. It was hard to go on a simple walk with Hoagie, every chili dog stand they passed they had to stop at. Luckily in this cold icy winter there wasn't a chili dog for miles.

"Is that a chili dog" Hoagie asked running toward the stand. Wally's eyes jumped out of his head. Who is the idiot who put a chili dog stand out in winter?

Hoagie picked up a chili dog

"Wally try one, they look good"

" no thanks" he muttered

"Come on try one"

"no I'll just-"

"TRY ONE" Hoagie demanded. Hoagie is very serious about his chili dogs. They both took a bite at the same time and for a second Wally forgot about Kuki. He forgot about everything and was peaceful like a hippie then he and Hoagie both passed out hitting the sidewalk. The last thing they heard was evil laughter.

Meanwhile…

"Abby, can you get over here and bring Rachel I have a problem" Kuki said on the phone

"We'll be over soon Kuki" Abby reassured her. Until they came Kuki wanted to make sure Wally didn't send her and email saying he'd skipped town. She turned on her laptop and placed it on the kitchen table. While she was noticing how easily all the empty chair had been filled she didn't however notice her scream said the words: LOADING KNDFANGIRL

Kuki looked over and almost had a heart attack when seeing the fifth teen year old sitting on her laptop. She hoped off

"Hey Kuki, What's up"

"How did you?"

"My computer has glitches sometimes." Just as she said that Rachel and Abby and Fanny (who insisted on coming) burst through the door. The ran into the dinning room.

"What's going on baby?" Abby asked

"Guys I have to tell you something" Kuki said as everyone kind of stared at KNDFANGIRL she hasn't been here for a while. Since the wedding in fact.

"I'm pregnant" she said and KNDFANGIRL screamed to the heavens.

"this is great girl, where's Wally, we should celebrate" Abby suggested

"Wally's not too happy about this. At not as happy as you or me." Kuki sighed with a tear in her eye. Did wally blame her for this?

No time for a skit I gotta get to school!


	3. Chapter 3

Who took Wally and Hoagie? Was it Mr. W? nah he's too busy owning KND

"Girl what do you mean he ain't excited. Of course he is! What gave you that impression?"

"He went for a walk, wich he only does when something bothers him, like when Ace and I dated he went on a walk everday."

"I'll get my pitchforks" KNDFANGIRL said with her fist in the air.

"Well where is now?"

"he's been on a walk for four hours…." Kuki started to cry.

MEANWHILE….

"What the crud" Wally asked when the bag was finally removed from his head. He looked around and shivered. They were in a building made of ice, he was tired to a chair and he feet where tied to Hoagie's feet in front of him.

"Hello Beetles" A familiar voice laughed

"Ace's mom?" Hoagie asked "I thought you were in the artic prison for permanent detention?"

"I was Gilligan but no villain ever stays locked up for more them a year."

"what do you want from us?" Hoagie demanded while Wally stayed silent, lost in his thoughts.

"I want to get revenge on Wallabee for stealing Kuki! You were just the person to lead him into that trap" Wally glared at Hoagie for a second.

"You plan to kill us?" Wally spoke up

"And they said you where the dumb one…..yes this place is a castle made of ice and eventually you are going to freeze to death."

"Eventually?" Hoagie repeated the word

"Yes and I'm not going to be watching you, I'm recording this on that camera so I can fast forward to your final words."

"What about our friends? What will you tell them?" Hoagie asked while Wally went back to his thoughts

"I'll tell a poor Abigail Lincoln that her boyfriend was enlisted into the military"

"She's not my girlfriend" Hoagie muttered.

"and I'll tell Kuki that Wally jumped off a cliff and they found his body in a lake with a note attached saying he just couldn't take **it**" she smiled deviously knowing exactly everything about those two as Wally stopped daydreaming and quickly looked up at her. She left and Hoagie asked

"What the heck is she talking about, it?" Wally looked as if he was about to answer but put his head down.

"Wally?" he asked

"Kuki-" he started to say but chickened out and put his head down again.

"What about Kuki, you know you can tell me anything"

"Kuki wanted a dog"

"I know you told you could afford a dog and had no room for one, it was hard to tell her because it made her so unhappy"

"It was harder to tell her I don't want kids when she pregnant" he muttered but Hoagie hung on to every word.

"What!" He asked hearing this for the first time. "What happened"

"Well Kuki told me the….uh news and I …went for a walk"

"Dude you are such an idiot!"

"Hey I'm not an idiot it was those cruddy pills, they didn't work"

"The pills are only 97% effective and you didn't react well to it. I mean when I found out Abby way-" He stopped talking and froze in his spot. Not from the cold air but the words he had spoken.

"Abby's pregnant" Wally asked

Skit time! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA

Hoagie: Wally you seriously messed up

Wally: That's your opinion!

Kuki: its my opinion too.

Abby: and mine

Rachel: And mine

Wally: ok I cruddy get it.

Wally: Hoagie how old is your ten year old brother?

Hoagie: ten…..?

Harvey: your all freaks

Wally: Hey, I know someone who has the same name as you do. Wanna know the name?

Hoagie: Wally weren't you going to teach the kids about safety today?

Wally: Right. Hello kids I'm Wally and I'm a safety officer. Safety is important. Remember to look both ways before getting hit by a car. And always wear a seat belt to make sure if you're in an accident you can't get out of the vehicle.

Hoagie: KNOCK –KNOCK  
>Wally: Can't you be mature and serious for once<p>

Hoagie: I am never serious. Seriously. Ha, ha , ha, ha get it? Seriously! *falls to the floor laughing*

Hoagie: you always put things off. You need to stop procrastinating

Wally: Why should i? Procrastinators unite!…Tomorrow

Hoagie: Dude…..

Wally: hey you shut up, girls don't even like. The most you have gotten was your first kiss with Abby.

Hoagie: Yes, females do pursue me (if you count mosquitoes).

Me: and if you have any suggestions on dumb things for these two to say send them in. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter! *does next chapter dance*

I don't own KND yet I'm still waiting for an email from Mr. W

"Abby's pregnant?" Wally repeated the question.

"No…..not exactly its only possible we drank too much coffee and weren't ourselves…..

"You're a cruddy idiot"

"Hey you got someone pregnant too"

"Yeah my wife you and Abby aren't even dating."

"Yeah but like I said it was only possible for us its defiant for you"

"She could be wrong" Wally said knowing that wasn't the case.

"Look we need to get out of here" Hoagie said looking around, he was getting cold.

Meanwhile…

"Abby has to use the bathroom" she left the room.

"bbbbbeeeeppppppppp" her cell phone rang and KNDFANGIRL answered it

"Hello, yes I'm Abby" she lied "I'm WHAT?" she hung up the phone with a smik on her face.

"Abby is back baby" Abby said a few minutes later, KNDFANGIRL ran up and hugged her and without even thinking asked

"Who's the father?" Abby glanced around at Rachel and Kuki who seemed confused.

" I'm going to the bathroom again" she said ignoring the question

"Wait your pregnant?" Rachel asked

"I….."

Meanwhile…

"My cell phone!" Hoagie shouted

"what about it"

"Its in my pocket, I have it set to automatically call Abby if I say my best friends name but…I have so many friends"

"bob" Wally rolled his eyes

"BBBBBBOOOOOOBBBBBBBB!" Hoagie shouted and his cell started ringing

"Hello?" Abby asked on her cell

"Abby thank the sweet lord of chili dogs, Wally and I have been captured by Ace's mom. You gotta find us. We have a tracker in our cell phone"

Hoagie kept glancing at Wally hoping he would add in that he had message for Kuki but never did so Hoagie took matters into his own hands

"Wally says to tell Kuki that his misses her" Hoagie laughed. Hoagie for silent for a moment and then hung up."

"the good news is there on their way….." Hoagie said his face was white

"The bad news is…It Kuki is missing too"

OOOOHHHHHH SNAP! Snap like crap!

Wally: Hoagie is my best friend!

Hoagie: I am?

Wally: he always does nice things …BUT I HATE HIM!

Hoagie: what?

Wally: All last week while I was on vacation you promised to take care of my fish!

Abby: Hoagie did take care of your fish

Wally: he almost died of tirst Hoagie never filled his water bowl!

Abby: Both of you be nice!

Wally:…bob

Hoagie: BBBBOOOOBBBBB!...kuki

Wally: KUKI!

KNDFANGIRL: Aww I feel so bad for Kuki because of Wally acting abit stupid again.

Wally: whot?

KNDFANGIRL: Talk to the hand

Wally: uh…hi hand

KNDFANGIRL: *palmface*

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KND

"I'll beat the crud out of whoever did this" Wally glared

"Yeah well it was you….." Hoagie smiled awkwardly "Kuki thinks you jumped off a cliff and died because you didn't want to be with your family" Wally just stared in complete shock, his right eye twitched a little.

"Abby went to look for her while Rachel and KNDFANGIRL come look for us"

"KNDFANGIRL?" Wally asked "You mean that cruddy shelia who was at our wedding."

"Hey shes coming to save us! She isn't mean"

"She filmed me at the crudest times" he said thinking back to when she filmed him crying.

"oh hello Wally and Hoagie" a voice asked. They both looked over and saw a tall girl with straight red hair standing in the doorway"

"Hey Paige" Hoagie smiled "can you let us go?"

"Negative Hoagie, I have been told by numbuh 93 himself to keep you here until the supreme leader can decide your punishment"

"What the crud did we do?"

"You own an official KND scamper, an anonymous person showed us the pictures and they are quite real" Wally glared at Hoagie after hearing this.

"So How's your parents?" Hoagie asked trying to make conversation because Wally was close to giving him the silent treatment.

"They are vacation and will be back tomorrow" the ten year old started to leave and Hoagie yelled

"Well tell Fanny and Patton I said hello, okay?" One of the advantages of getting knocked up at 16, your kid can be a kids next door operative by the time your 26.

"We need to visit them more" Hoagie said to Wally completely forgetting Wally was mad at him.

"Shut up!" he kicked his feet swinging Hoagie's (their feet are tied together remember?)

Sorry this chapter is so short I could really use some ideas for this story

Hoagie: I really need some alone time guys

Wally: Do you want me to join you?

Hoagie: *palmface*

Wally: What di say?

Hoagie: How do you see the future?

Wally: I have two daughters…both are girls!

Wally again: How did fanny and Patton end up together?

Hoagie: Love is blind

Wally: yeah but not deaf

Hoagie: Opposites attract? It's like a bird and a fish

Wally: If a bird falls in love with a fish, where will they build their house?

Kuki: yeah…..

Wally: If people say we are all unique and special in our own way…is that just a polite way of saying you are stupid?

Hoagie: yes and Wally you are unique and special in your own way.

Wally: gee thanks i- HEY! I'm not stupid I'm just you know, not smart

Hoagie: Hanging out with Wally makes me look so smart

Abby: is that why you're the genious?

Hoagie:…..maybe

Me: review/sorry this took so long I forgot to post it!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter yay! I don't own KND but if I did this would be a movie!

"Ok so where do you think they are?" KNDFANGIRL asked Rachel walking down the street. Suddenly her cell phone rang

"Hello? Oh hi Abby" KNDFANGIRL talked for a bit "Ok so they are where?...Oh my dog!" She hung up quickly.

"oh my dog?" Rachel asked but didn't care after KNDFANGIRL yelled

"They are in the kids next door artic prison!" she screamed running around in a circle until she ran into a pole and fell to the ground.

"We have to get them out of there!" Rachel said contacting the new supreme leader.

"Hello? Hey Soylee" (a mix of the names Sonya and Lee) "Since I am your favorite non related aunt I need a favor, two adults from the AND where captured today and are in artic base" She slowly hung up.

"What did she say" KNDFANGIRL asked

"She said that she will do it as soon as she can but until then we have to try and stop Ace's mom, she is robbing a bank to pay for the wedding" The ran down the street.

"I've just gotten the strangest feeling we are being abandon" Hoagie said

"You are free to go" Paige came back in She untied them and opened the cell door. "we have direct orders from the supreme leader to let you go"

"Bye Paige" Hoagie waved

"Bye and have fun in the AND" she smiled.

First person to review is in the next chapter! QUICK!

Wally: *leaves review*

Me: *read revew* Wally its time you learned to read!

Wally: Whateva I want to be in the next chapter

Me: your already gonna be in it

Wally; shut the crud up

Me: Stop saying crud or I'll make you sing in the next one!

Wally: I don't want to cruddy sing! Crud…..

Me: Wally will sing in the next chapter.

Wally: NOOOOO

Hoagie: *Falls on the floor laughing*

Wally: Bob

Hoagie: BBBOOOBBBB!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so this chapter will have a song fic in it!

Wally: NOOOOOO!

Hoagie: fearofchicken13 doesn't own KND

Me: GO!

"Kuki?" Abby yelled running down the street as if she was looking for a lost puppy. She spotted a Japanese women sitting on the park bench watching the children play in between her tears. Abby sat down next to her.

"Its not fair…..Why would he do this?"

"Wally has been captured! He didn't commit suicide!" Abby said in hopes it would cheer her up.

"I know" she sobbed "I recognized Ace's mom's voice on the phone but…..he still left." She cried into her best friend's shoulder.

"Abby's sure he wants to be with you he just…..was in shock….how long did you wait before telling him?"

"A month….." Kuki said quietly

"A MONTH!" Abby asked "girl you should've told him sooner"

"yeah I guess I was hoping it would just go away…I knew Wally wouldn't like it."

"you gave yourself some time to warm up to the idea before telling Wally….give him some time" Kuki smiled a bit. They watched the children play. A little girl tripped over Abby's foot and scraped her knee. Abby reached into her bag and gave the little girl a band aid.

"Fank wou" the little girl smiled Kuki smiled too

"Your really good with kids" Kuki said

"yeah well I babysit my friends kids." Kuki was fine to except that answer but Abby wanted her to know the whole truth.

"Kuki I'm pregnant!" Abby said with a tear in her eye.

"What!"

"I drank way too much coffee one night and I woke up in someone's house"

"do you know who the father is?"

"unfortunately…..I'd be better off a single parent"

"Who"

"Hoagie P. Gilligan" Abby blushed while Kuki laughed.

Meanwhile…..

"Oh no the chapter is ending soon and Wally didn't sing!"

"Yes!" Wally cheered still standing in the snow.

"don't worry he's gonna sing in the next one I promise" Hoagie laughed

"Oh crud!

Sorry I couldn't think of a song. If you have a good guy winning back a girl song send it in!


	8. Chapter 8 song fic at a clinic!

I don't own KND or the song by Taylor Swift!  
>"About time you showed up" Wally said shivering<p>

"Sorry we stopped for donuts" KNDFANGIRL said showing her one with pink sprinkles in the scamper. Paige let them leave without reporting them knowing about the AND. Rachel drove them to their neighborhood. Then turned in back in a mere ice cube. Wally looked across the street and saw Kuki and Abby on a park bench. He smiled as he watched them, they hadn't seen him.

"you going over there?" Hoagie stood next to his best friend (besides Bob).

"Are you insane?"

"You have to go over there"

"She isn't even finished college yet and…you have to go over there!"

"Why"

"to find out if you're gonna be a father!" Hoagie wanted to be brave for his friend so he went over and talked to Abby and Kuki. Shortly after he turned as white as a clear glass cup of milk and fainted.

Wally ran over to him  
>"What the crud happened?" I asked Abby<p>

"He is sick…?" Abby shrugged

"He's sick or you're _sick_" Wally asked smirking. Abby blushed and Wally turned his attention to Kuki who wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Kuki i-"

"-Save it Wally" part of him was glad she interrupted; he had no idea where he was going with that.

"Wally you're a jerk you know that!" she said standing up. "Running away like a baby, whether you were kidnapped or not! You still left" Kuki walked home across the street. Wally followed and tried to talk to Kuki but she ignored him. She went upstairs inside their house and slammed the door to their bedroom.

"Okay….I-i'm gonna sleep on the couch." He sighed. He tried to get comfortable on the couch but couldn't…eventually he fell asleep. The next morning the song of the phone ringing woke him up and knocked him off the couch onto the hardwood floor.

"Hello? Hey Hoagie" he yawned "How's Abby?

"She's going to tell her parents tonight" Hoagie sighed

"Well at least she's speaking to you, kuki's mad beyond her mood swings at me"

"How is Kuki this morning?"

"I don't know…I'll go check on her…hold please" he figured this wouldn't take long and if it did he would be too happy to care hoagie would still be on the phone. Wally ran upstairs tapped on the door.

"Kuki?" He knocked "Kuki I'm really sorry! Please understand" there was no answer so he opened the door. They needed to talk. But Kuki wasn't in there. They're bed was nicely made and there was a single sheet of paper sitting on the bed. It read:

Wallabee,

I know the last thing you ever wanted was for anyone to pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to do and I'm not going to. I left to get an abortion at the free clinic so that when I leave to go to Japan to live with my grandmother this afternoon there will be no strings attached. Nothing keeping us together and no one pressuring you for child support and no kid to look you up in 18 years and nine months. No strings attached.

Sorry I'll send the paperwork when I get there

-Kuki

Wally stood in complete shock. Would Kuki really get an abortion? Did she already get one? Wally looked at the time at the top right corner it was written five minutes ago! He slipped on his jeans and orange hood and ran out the door bringing the note along.

"ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding" he leaned on Hoagie's door bell. Patton and Hoagie answered

"Wally?" they asked but before he could explained he pulled them out the door and into his car. Hoagie put down his phone that he still had in his hand as Wally drove.

"Wally are you crazy?" Patton asked speeding Wally. Wally through the letter at him.

"Kuki is getting an abortion and moving back to japan?" Patton asked

"not if I can help it!" Wally said driving faster. He parked as fast as he could and jumped over the car door not bothering to open it. He handed Patton his secret weapon and they all went inside. Hoagie and Patton stood by the door. Wally saw Kuki sitting in the waiting room next to Abby (Abby is not getting an abortion she's just here for her friend). I walked over to her. Abby's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she spotted me before Kuki.

"Kuki?" I asked. The room was very full of people. Every one of the foldable chairs was filled.

"Wally?" she asked angrily

"Kuki don't do this, you don't want to."

"Yes I do" she looked away

"I don't want you too…."

"Well it's too late Wally i don't care what you want I didn't want you to leave!" she pointed for the door. And Wally walked sadly away. The Patton handed him his secret weapon and he ran back played his guitar

"Wally your embarrassing me!" she yelled but he continued (story of us-Taylor Swift)

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say they're the lucky ones._

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wished you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Wally never lost eye contact

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like the careless,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

Kuki stared at Wally for a second then the nurse called

"Kuki Beetles?"

Hoagie: was that the end?

Me: far from it!

Wally: uh that was a cruddy girl song!

Me: I am pretending you wrote it!

Wally: Pretending is for cruddy girls!

Kuki:….

Wally: Kuki i.-

Kuki: *cries*

Wally: aw crud!

Me; just for saying Crud kani is going to be in the next chapter!

Everyone including Genki: NOOOOOOO!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated at all yesterday I was reading a fantastic story with like 26 chapters it took forever. A special thanks to RoseAerin for her ideas, I have kept a note of them and plan to use them.

Yeah I'm Mr. W who owns KND, as if!

Wally stared at Kuki for as long as he could without blinking, he wasn't too sure if she was going to do it…until she stood up. Wally was about to say something else but Kuki said something that made him speechless.

"Hold on one minute I have to talk to my _husband_ outside" She walked toward the door. Wally followed behind her and Patton and Hoagie stayed inside so those two can talk.

"Wally! You think you can just sing a song to make everything better?"

"…..yes?"

"Wally I don't understand why you do this! When Patton found out Fanny was pregnant he didn't over react! And he was 16!"

"How did I over react?" Wally asked really wanting to know why Kuki was so mad at him.

"Because the first thing you did when you found out was go talk to Hoagie! If you have a problem I want to know! Sure you made it obvious…."

"Kuki I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to upset you so much. In my simple mind I was only going on a walk, I'm simply no smart enough to realize my real reason was to hide"

"All I want is honesty! That's all I want!" Tears flowed down her face. Wally and Kuki sat down on the bench.

"Well Kooks let's be honest I didn't have the best parents you didn't have the best parents and I know you'll make a great mom, but I'm not sure if I'll make a great Dad. I mean I didn't exactly have the smartest parents and look what I turned into I just... I don't want our baby to turn into me" Wally looked at the ground blushing rubbing the back of his head. He didn't like to talk about how he felt about certain things and when he did he felt like hiding but he's too tough for that. But everything he said was true. Wally's parents had pretty much stopped talking to him since he got married. Don't get me wrong they love Kuki to death but his mother had been planning his wedding since he was born and he never invited her, sure if they saw each other they would say hi and talk but…..not like they used to.

While Kuki's parents were a different story. Kani wasn't 100% sure they actually got married. Since he was locked in a closet with Ace during the whole thing he keeps thinking it was just a bad dream.

"Wally, don't say that!" Kuki put her arm around him "Sure our parents weren't the best but I could only hope that this baby will turn out to be as amazing as you, you're not a bad parent!"

"Face it Kuki, if it wasn't for me u would have never gone to the clinic in the first place  
>Wally look at me! You're going to be a wonderful father!"<p>

"I'm still going to be a father?" he asked hopefully.

"well yeah! You didn't actually think I was going to get an abortion did you?" Wally wanted to give her an insane, crazy look and yell "YES!" but he didn't he just playfully glared and rolled his eyes.

"As long as we are being honest Wally, I wasn't all that mad at you to begin with….But Abby and Rachel started reminding me of when you used to go on walks for days. Threating never to come back depending how upset you where….i thought…"

"…that I wouldn't come back? Kooks I was coming back! I could never leave you for more than a day! I love you and would do anything to keep you happy; I can't stand to see you sad."

"That's good, this morning when I was leaving I saw you sleeping so peacefully and I remembered how much I love you…I never really forgot"

Wally smiled for a moment but then slowly in his head said all the words that Kuki spoke.

"You want me to **what**!" but instead of answering Kuki just placed his hand on her stomach and smiled as if she where saying "please, for your family?". Wally felt like a wimp for not being able to say no but then Kuki really sealed the deal.

"I dare you!" she said knowing Wally never turned down a dare.

"fine…" he muttered "But Hoagie and Patton are coming with me!" The shook hands and agreed. Tonight he was telling the parents!

Hoagie: That MUST be the end

Kani: No I wasn't even in this

Me: your gonna be I the next one

Ace: what about me?

Me: your gonna be in it in a few chapter I promise

Nigel: and me?

Me: maybe…..

Nigel: maybe? Why you *bleep*

Nigel again: all I said was meanie I'm not sure why they bleeped it out

RoseAerin: Wally I just wanted t say Hi

Wally: uh...Hi? Who are you

RoseAerin: one of your biggest fans!

Wally; HA I knew I had fans in your face Hoagie!

Hoagie: I have fans too

Wally; yeah but-

Hoagie: in fact I have a fan club

Wally: Well i-

Hoagie: and over 5000 followers on my website

Wally: AW shut the crud up!

Me: review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KND

"Ready Hoagie?" Abby asked sitting in the backseat of Wally's car outside her house.

"No" he muttered

"Will you guys hurry the crud up!" Wally honked his horn. Hoagie sighed he and Abby went inside with Wally and Patton for support.

"Hey Mom? Dad?" she called them to the table. Everyone sat down

"I'm 26 now and something's have changed in my life recently…..I'm pregnant" Abby kind of blurted it out, it was too serious for her to talk in third person.

"I knew this boy was trouble" she pointed to Wally who just had a shocked look on his face.

"No he got someone else pregnan-OW!" Wally had kicked him under the table

"My wife…." Wally said still blushing

"Then you?" she pointed to Patton who was cracking up, it's more funny when it's not you confessing you got someone pregnant this time. Patton stopped laughing for a moment and shook his head. Then her eyes feel on Hoagie who was sweating like something that sweats a lot.

"You did?" she asked, he and Abby blushed. In the end it had turned out better then he thought, they were pretty made but didn't yell. The all left and Wally asked Patton in the car

"How did your in-laws take it?" he asked

"Well they told me I seriously messed up, then they talked to me for several hours and I left" This sounded good to Wally "then…..Mr. Boss threw a flower put at my head giving me a concussion…."

"He what?" Wally jumped back in his seat, Kuki's parents where way tougher; he should've brought a helmet.

"Wally you have nothing to worry about…." Hoagie said lying.

"Okay" he said pulling up to his house. Abby waited in the car reading a magazine, it was a clear and warm night, a good time to sit in a convertible.

He rang the doorbell waiting for someone to answer, when they did he felt like dying.

"Wallabee? Come in son" His dad pulled him in with his friends following behind. His parents had missed him dearly.

"How's Kuki?" they asked

"She's-"but before he could answer his mom interrupted

"-Who wants lemonade?" Patton and Hoagie raised their hands and Mr. and Mrs. Beetles left the room to get some.

"How am I supposed to tell them Kuki's pregnant?" he asked Hoagie in a whisper

"Kuki's pregnant?" his 13 year old brother Joey asked

"SHHH JOEY!" Wally glared at him but I was too late his parent heard everything and his mother started jumping around the room.

"A BABY!" she yelled in disbelief. She was taking it okay but started going to extrmemes

"I'm having a baby!" she sang as if it was hers

"Well Kuki is mom…." I corrected but she scowled at me for correcting her

"When did you find out?" 

"Today…."

"I'll go get Wally's old baby book, oh son you must make a baby book" she started running for the stairs and snickers could be heard from Patton and Hoagie.

"Er…Mom we have to go to the Sanban's" his mother froze and gave an understanding smile

"of course son you go ahead, tell Kuki I said hello…where is she anyway?"

"Home…I sorta messed up today and promised Kuki I'd tell without her to make up for It." he blushed leaving the house

Meanwhile…

"Kuki! I am throwing you a baby shower" KNDFANGIRL announced

"Really?" Kuki set down her parenting book.

"Of course! If it means I can stay here longer then I'll do anything"

"What about school, don't kids your age go to school back in reality?"

"School is practically over! Anyway I won't be missed"

Meanwhile back at the Sanban's…..

"I can do this" Wally yelled trying to run away. Patton and Hoagie grabbed him and dragged him up the driveway. Wally has never been so afraid in his entire life.

"You can do this Wally" Patton smiled "Just don't let Mushi hear you talk about it if they leave the room" he winked mockingly.

He knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Mister Sanban"

Me: techinally Kani was in it!

Hoagie: you and your tricks

Me: well this chapter was getting kind of long okay

KNDFANGIRL: yay I haven't been in this for a while but now I'm hear to stay for a while.

ME: ok so the next chapter will happen today! REVIEW

Wally: tell us if you're in my fan club

Hoagie: or mine!

Me: or the idon'tcarejustwritethenextchapter fan club.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow so many, many reviews! Thanks to everyone who did review.

Wally: ok so who won? Who has the most fans?

Me: Well…..One person picked Wally,

Wally: YES!

Me: wait, one person picked Hoagie

Hoagie: YES!

Me: and 43 people picked Patton

Both Wally and Hoagie: *stares in shock as Patton accepts award*

Patton: HA!

I don't own KND

"Oh it's the beetles kid" he said angrily, "what do you want?"

"I have a message from Kuki and I need to speak with you and your wife" Wally said with low confidence, he was hoping Mr. Sanban would turn him away and tell him never to come back but to his surprise he let him in.

"Genki!" he called. She came down quickly. "the boy needs to tell us something"

"i…uh….wanted to say that…-"

"-Well spit it out!" Kani yelled getting inpatient.

"Kuki and I have been married….uh…..and" Wally felt like passing out, he knew his mother would be thrilled but Mr. Sanban and Mrs. Sanban might not.

"Hey Wally!" Mushi said coming down the stairs. Wally was glad to see her too. She would stop Kani from beating the crud out of him.

"Hey Mush" he waved

"don't call me mush" she playfully glared at him, he and Mushi usually got along since she had stop being a cruddy girly girl. They found they had a lot in common, she was like a girl Wally but don't freak out he still loves his wife more then he'll ever love Mushi they only watch wrestling together.

"Stop annoying my daughter!" Kani screamed even though she was joking "We can't have all the Sanban's loving you! You are just a spoiled brat!" Wally stood in silence, not knowing how far Kani would take this.

"Look you have to get over Kuki, she doesn't love you, I saw her crying at the park going on and on to that little French girl (Abby is French if you didn't know) and she was complaining about you. She doesn't deserve to be _tricked_ in marrying the wrong guy and I'll bet she only married you to break your heart before this goes too far!" Wally looked at him with every word he said. The worst part was when he said "tricked" like Wally had forced Kuki. Even Genki knew this wasn't the case but she had told Kani she was tied up and couldn't stop the wedding but truth is she prefers Wally.

"Ya know Kani, I kept hoping that I would get your cruddy approval and even though I'm stinkin' nice to ya you keep verbally abusing me! I just want you to know that your wrong because if that was the case Kuki wouldn't be pregnant, now would she?"

Meanwhile…..

"I am so excited about the baby shower!" KNDFANGIRL said skipping around the living room.

"KNDFANGIRL?" Kuki asked "you said you would do anything to help me right?"

"Of course Kuki, what do ya need?" Kuki got up and left the room and she came back with a small laptop. She handed it to KNDFANGIRL

"I need you to finish that story "the dance" I heard that you needed a laptop to do so and I happen to have one!" KNDFANGIRL glared at Kuki for a second, working on her vacation? What is wrong with this crazy world? She stared typing chapter 33 right away.

(*Wink, Wink* KNDFANGIRL)

Meanwhile…

Hoagie and Patton where not sure what Mr. Sanban would do. Sure they had eliminated give Wally a present from their mental lists but besides that his actions where unpredictable,

"GET OUT" he screamed so loud KNDFANGIRL looked up and asked

"What the heck was that?" but Kuki was sleeping on the couch next to her so she never heard.

Wally felt relieved that Mr. Sanban was letting him leave with both his legs, he was glad he was able to walk out that door. He forgot one piece of advice Patton had given him

And just like that he was out like a light lying on the floor, not being able to move from all the pain.

Patton: Wally you have to take my advice next time!

Wally: what advice

Patton: I told you Fanny's dad seemed ok but when I left he threw something at me! Remember?

Wally: no….i don't even know who you are!

Patton: Wally stop it! This is serious

Wally: are you talking to that Wally cause my name is Phil!

Hoagie: hey he can stop tormenting me if he lost his memory!

Phil (Wally): I have this sudden urge to torment sand which….bob?

Hoagie: BBBBOOOOBBBB!


	12. Chapter 12 i am cruddy ten!

Thanks for reviewing and junk like that! Do I own KND?

WALLY: no you don't

Hoagie: no and you never will

Patton: Sadly no because if you did the show would be still on and awesomer!

Patton wins best answer!

"rainbow monkey, rainbow monkeys, oh so very round….." Kuki's cell phone rang and KNDFANGIRL answered it since Kuki was still asleep.

"Hey Abs what's up, its pretty boring here, I'm just finishing the next chapter of "the dance" who knew I could update from another world"

"Where is Kuki? Tell her to get to memorial hospital as fast as she can! Room 12! Hurry" the line went dead and She threw down the phone and shook Kuki awake.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed when KNDFANGIRL woke her up "what is wrong with you? Waking me up like that!"

"We have to get to the hospital!" she said in a panic.

A few minutes later…

Kuki and KNDFANGIRL where running down the hall when they spotted Hoagie.

"Hoages what is happening?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"Well Wally i-"

"WALLY!" Kuki screamed, Abby hadn't said what happened on the phone. "I-is he alright?"

"I was getting to that, your dad didn't take the news so well…..Kani threw a lamp at him…." Kuki gasped

"…Wally is…..you should see for your self" he pointed to room 12. Kuki and KNDFANGIRL stepped inside and saw Wally lying in his bed. There was dried blood on his face and only a small scratch on his head…he looked pretty good for someone who was attached by their in-law.

"Wally?" she asked as he started to move

"Hi…" he said waking up. Kuki smiled at him not sure what all the fuss was about.

"Wally are you okay? Where is Kani?" KNDFANGIRL asked ready to torture him.

"Uh….who?" he asked

"Kani? Your father in-law"

"I'm married?" Wally asked

"yeah…" KNDFANGIRL said slowly

"Look I don't like no cruddy girls and ten years old is way to young to be getting hitched!" he crossed him arms "now where the crud am I evil adult?"

"Oh no!" Kuki gasped putting her hand over her mouth backing up, she backed into Hoagie who confirmed her theory

"yeah, he had amnesia and thinks he's ten years old"

Patton: Do you think KNDFANGIRL got the hints about updating her story in the last few chapters?

Me: geese I hope so….i love that story!

Hoagie: you know you just said geese like a type of bird you mean jees!

Everyone: SHUT UP HOAGIE!

Hoagie: I'm not the smart one without my idiot!

Wally: I'm right here!

Hoagie: yeah but you think your ten!

Wally: I am ten you cruddy adult!


	13. Chapter 13 wedding replay!

Ok so I updated! Now return the favor by reading my new story "Why Hoagie shouldn't make time machines" it's pretty good but read this first!

Wally do I own KND

Wally: who the crud are you *takes out mustard gun*

Me: never mind queue the chapter!

"How could this happen" Kuki rhetorically asked scared to death.

"Why the crud are you guys still in here?" The ignored Wally and continued talking

"What did the doctor say?"

"He wouldn't tell me…I'm no related" The doctor walked in

"Is wally gonna be okay" Kuki asked him with a desperate look on her face. He smiled and said

"he is very, VERY lucky, in a few minutes this should wear off"

"_s-should….."_ Kuki started crying.

"It would help if you showed him something's that would help him remember" the doctor said on the way out.

"Wally its me Kuki? Kuki Be-…. Sanban"

"Kooks?" he scrunched up his face in dis belief "Oh my crud? You're an adult!"

"So….so are you Wally" she smiled a bit, she loved Wally when he was ten.

"no wonder I'm cruddy taller! What about decommissioning?"

"we weren't decommissioned Wally, Rachel had herself and the entire sector v join the TND then the AND." She wasn't sure Wally believed any of it.

"Who the crud are you then?" he asked Hoagie

"Hoagie Gilligan! Ring a bell I'm only your best friend!"

"But Hoagie is like…..you know….fat!

"I'm going to pretend you meant that with a PH." She said leaving the room.

"The world is so different! Do we have flying cars?"

"Wally this is only 15 years later and we already had flying cars" KNDFANGIRL laughed about the scamper.

"oh yeah!" Wally said "So Kuki why are you so sad?"

"Because Wally you lost your memories" she cried some more sitting on the bed next to him. When he was ten he was good at making her feel better.

"Wanna see a video of Kuki's wedding with Ace Wally?" KNDFANGIRL asked trying to freak him out and at the same time hoping it will bring back some memories.

"you….married…Ace?" it hurt him to ask but before Kuki could start laughing KNDFANGIRL took out her phone and showed him the video. He didn't really want to watch but did.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said and then Ace fell backwards. Wally started laughing

"What the crud happened?" he asked but before that could be answered the camera pointed toward Wally who was aiming a mustard gun at him

"I….I shot him?" Wally asked as if he did it with a real gun.

"yeah but I'll skip to the best part!" she fast forwarded it to when the priest was saying again

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" then Wally came out and started signing. Wally watched and blushed a lot during it and then after it was over looked back at Kuki and KNDFANGIRL and said

"Kooks?"

Review!

Patton: I'm in that new story…..well I will be so read it. The more people who read and Review the more she will update and the more I will be in it

Hoagie: And fanny

Patton: don't remind me

Fanny: You stoopid boy! *slams door*

Hoagie: guess whos sleeping on the couch tonight

Me: review! Quick before this gets ugly!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! Cookies for everyone!

I don't own KND

"Kooks?" Wally said grabbing his head.

"Wally? Are you okay?"

"No….my cruddy head hurts like someone threw a lamp at me!"

"Wally how old are you…..?"

"25 Kuki you know that!" he looked at her in shock. She was too happy to say anything and just hugged him. He smiled and when she finally let go he asked

"What happened Kuki?"

"My dad threw a lamp at you" suddenly Kani was seen running down the hall and into the room.

"Dad what are you doing here! Haven't you done enough?"

"I got a call that you were in the hospital!"

"I am…..to see Wally!"

"Well come one, I'm taking you home!" he grabbed her arm but she snatched it away.

"No dad! I have a home! With Wally and our family!"

"you mean what this idiot boy was saying is true?" Kani asked panicked.

"Yes dad it is and I'm not sorry"

"Well i..." Kani didn't say anything more he just left the room and walked down the hall, he was too mad to talk to anyone right now.

"Kani" I voice asked

"I don't want to talk" he said walking but something grabbed his arm.

"I have a plan for them Kani, I do, a plan that won't take place for 8 months. A plan I need your help with" Kani smiled and listened to the plan with open evil ears.

Patton: A special thanks to Hoagie Gilligan!

Hoagie: why?

Patton: for not telling a single joke this chapter!

Hoagie: How do you fix a broken tuba?

Patton: who cares? You don't own a tuba!

Hoagie: With a tuba glue! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha get it! A tub Of GLUE! I crack myself up!

Me: review! Hurry Hoagie is thinking of more puns!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow chapter 15 already! Please review even if you don't have a computer!

I don't own KND because my dad said I can't buy it when I saw it at Wal-Mart.

I also don't own Wal-Mart.

"So how did your parents take it?" Kuki asked me back at our home getting me some ice for his head.

"Way better than your parents" I laughed "my mom wanted to tell me every detail of when I was a baby to prepare me or something"

"Yeah I figured she would…" she sat down on the couch next to me, her eyes filled with tears. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Kooks it's gonna be alright, you'll see"

"But my parents practically abandon me" she cried into my orange hoodie.

"Give them time Kooks, they'll come around." Soon enough she fell asleep in my arms and I started to drift too.

The next morning…

"LET ME IN YOU STOOPID BOY!" I heard someone scream on the porch. I gently moved the still sleeping Kuki off of me while I answered it.

"Fanny?"

"Oh good your awake" she said coming in "where is Patton?"

"Patton? Hoagie's I think, why?"

"Why? He was supposed to have dinner with my parents! He never showed up, he hasn't seen them in ten years since-"

"-since they threw a flower pot at him?"

"….it was my dad and yes."

"I'll get Patton and drag him to your house kicking and screaming if I have to" I reassured her. There was a lot of things from cruddy straws I never got my revenge for.

"How's Kuki?" Fanny asked noticing she was sleeping on the couch.

"….pregnant" I said plainly and Fanny started cracking up. "HEY WE ARE NOT 16 LIKE YOU WHERE!" I argued but Fanny still thought this was pretty funny.

"What is going on" KNDFANGIRL asked dressed in her PJS coming down the stairs.

"Who is that?"

" that is KNDFANGIRL, Kuki told her she could stay….for some odd reason"

"Oh yeah I saw you at the wedding, and I love your 3/4 stories by the way"

"The what?" I asked

"Oh thanks, I try my hardest!" KNDFANGIRL said smiling

"what are 3/4 stories?" I asked

"Well Bye" Fanny smiled and left and KNDFANGIRL went back to sleeping the guest room.

"never cruddy mind" I muttered walking back to the couch. I got on my shoes and I went next door. I left a note on the fridge for Kuki and walked next door.

"Patton" I said banging on the door. "Patton are you home?"

No one answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I was busy here at home, I just got the KND video game and I couldn't destroy the cruddy snot bomber!

In a couple chapters I will be having the baby shower! Please tell me if you want to come and what you want to say or bring (as long as it fits with the story, no bringing a warrant for Kani's arrest just things like diapers and clothes.)

I don't own KND

"Patton!" I banged louder then before. Ms. Gilligan answered the door.

"Oh hello Wally, what can I do for ya?"

"Is Hoagie and Patton here?"

"No sorry deary"

"Do you know when they will be back"

"No, Ace's mother came to pick them up a little over an hour ago, she said they were going to the arcade"

"Ace's mother!" I exclaimed.

"CRRRRRASSHHHHHHH" I heard a crashing sound coming from my house next door. I dashed over leaving Ms. G on her porch alone.

"Kuki!" I looked around the house. She wasn't sleeping on the couch. I ran all over looking for her. After I had searched just about everywhere I just sat on the couch thinking of what to do.

"Kuki needs me" I said to myself plotting.

"I do?" she asked. I turned around quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Kooks I thought you were gone!" I said kissing her.

"I'm the not the one gone…" she said in a whisper sadly in my ear.

**Who do you think is gone?**

Hoagie: dude how do you not know what 3/4 stories are?

Wally: does it have to do with baking, like in a kitchen, or something like that?

Hoagie: *palmface*

Wally: What is your cruddy problem!

Hoagie: 3/4 stories are stories about you and Kuki!

Wally: oh kinda like 2/5 stories?

Hoagie: *blushes*….yeah, how did you know?

Wally: I wrote a 2/5 story before.

Hoagie: you did?

Wally: no but I'm about to and its gunna be real fluffy!

**Since I have no life later I will be posting this story by Wally. Read it when it's up.**


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own KND

"Who is gone?"

"KNDFANGIRL disappeared! I heard a crashing noise coming from her room! Her windows been smashed and she isn't in there!"

"What would they want with a 15 year old girl?"

Meanwhile….

"Hey let us go!" Hoagie yelled tied up in warehouse some where.

"Yeah! Wally will come save us!"

"I don't care if Wally comes to save you!" She laughed

"Y-you don't…..?"

"No I have other things for you two to do!"

"What about me!" KNDFANGIRL yelled

"you will be typing more of that dance story your wrote!"

"I….finished it! I cannot-"

"-Silence! You must add some bonus chapters"

"Fine" KNDFANGIRL glared at her "Yay more work!"

"As for you two….."

Yes I know its short but I just wanted to add this before I went to bed!

Wally: Finished!

Hoagie: finished what?

Wally: I wrote a 2/5 story!

Hoagie: your joking…..

Wally: no I'm not its called "a 25 by me, Wallabee beetles"

Hoagie: dude stop your embarrassing me!

Wally: I just want to take the time to ask people to review my first fic and-

Me: -Wally this is my story no advertising

Wally: Just review and *gets shot by a mustard gun and passes out*

Hoagie: thank you so much he was really embarrassing me there.

Me: bob

Hoagie: BBBBOOOBBBBB!

Me: I don't take sides….just review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I don't own KND!

"What are we going to do Wally!" Kuki started hyperventilating. I handed her a brown paper bag and ran over to my laptop.

"I'll email Rachel, Fanny, and Ab-…err…I mean Sonya to get over here with some weapons"

"Nice Save but why don't you just cal-"

"-What's this?" I stared at the computer screen.

"What?" Kuki asked sitting on the couch next to me.

"The next chapter of the dance? I thought she finished that?"

"do you think Ace's mom is making her write more chapters?" I said and we both laughed until I accidently clicked on it.

"OH my crud she is!"

It read:

I don't own KND, Mr. W does

KNDFANGIRL was just sitting at Wally and Kuki's home celebrating the fact she was done working on the story "the dance" when suddenly something that oddly resembled a grenade broke through her window. Gas shot out of it and soon enough she woke up in an abandon warehouse on Dylan street not far from where Wally and Kuki live, Hoagie and Patton are putting together a robot army that will….well who knows what it will do?

KNDFANGIRL knew she was screwed and needed an escape plan so she typed this story! Hopefully Ace's mother won't read it until Wally comes for help with his Army

Ps. Don't bring Abby!

"She has no cruddy faith in me, she thought I was gonna bring Abby"

"GO WALLY GO!"

"Why such a hurry? I got pleanty of time she just posted it"

Kuki refreshed the page

**This chapter has been deleted**

Me: Review if you liked it!

Me: Review if you hated it!

Me: Review if you hate reviewing!

Me: Review if you aren't going to review!

Wally: Review if you read and reviewed my story!

Me: Wally get outta here!


	19. Chapter 19 daydreams,alive and robots

Don't have a lot of time so this chapter will be short!

I don't own KND (no time for something clever)

"Okay! Bye Kuki!" I kissed her and ran out the door, KNDFANGIRL and I might not always see eye to eye but she's like a daughter to me, only I don't know what its like to have a daughter and hopefully I won't for a long time, I think boys are way better, a son would be good to teach how to crack the sidewalk by jumping off the swing and-

Kuki in his thoughts: Wally just go!

I continued running until I reached the warehouse. I crept inside and his behind some tall boxes with a splanker in hand.

"How do I put these pieces together"

"You just stick it on like this!"

"Hey you're the technology guy not me! I just worked in the artic base!"

"How was the weather there?"

"How do you think? It was the artic!"

I recognized those two fighting, Hoagie and patton, I was about to revile myself when I heard something evil!

"Silence both of you and finish those robots before Wally gets here to try and save you!"

"okay..but- hey wait a minute! I thought you didn't care if Wally showed up!"

"I'm not trying to lure him here, I just wanted you to have you two build my robots!"

"yeah but why so many? What happened to the first twenty I built" Hoagie asked

"They are out trying to force a certain raven haired girl to get an abortion"

"Mushi?" Hoagie asked joking

"You just can't let that go can you Hoagie, it was just a guess (a review from cruddy straws) I didn't know of anyone else who had Raven hair ok and I figured it wasn't Kuki" a familiar voice said

While at the same time I was relieved to hear KNDFANGIRL speak I was also concerned about Kuki, more concerned actually.

"Don't you speak! I have you hanging upside down like that for a reason, you big mouth typer !"

"Whatever!" she crossed her arms.

I was gonna turn back! Showing up here wasn't such a good idea. I figured that rescuing them would be simple like it had been in the KND but this was serious, Kuki and our family was in serious danger!

I started walking back, heading for the door, ready to make a run for it when I felt something grab my hood.

"So nice of you to drop in Wally"

Review if your glad KNDFANGIRL is alive and are in love with her stories!

Wally: Kuki!

Kuki: What Wally, I don't have a lot of time to talk my laptop battery is dying

Wally: first of all Kuki, I love you and second of all your in grav-

-Kuki Beetles has signed off-

Wally: CRUD!

Me: review if you though KNDFANGIRL was dead and maybe cried a little!


	20. Chapter 20 Crash, bash, and smash!

I don't own KND

Ok so today was my last day of school! YES!

Wally: forever

Me: no just for the summer

Wally: oh….

Me: on with the chapter!

"Let me go cruddy Shelia!" I kicked but a mechanical arm had grabbed me pulling me over to her.

"Sorry Wally I can't do that, you know too much."

"I don't know nothing!"

"Its true" Hoagie agreed

"Stop helping Hoagie!" I yelled annoyed. "What are you going to do with Kuki!"

"Well after the abortion she will be useless to me!"

"What?" the four of them asked at once,

"I plan to force her to get an abortion and she will be so upset that she will run to the first person willing to love her"

"Me?" I asked still unsure about the evil part of this plan

"No Ace! Your not going to be alive! My bots where gonna kill you but I guess I'll do it myself."

I gulped.

Meanwhile….

"I just don't know Abby!" Kuki cried to her friend drinking apple juice at Kuki's house.

"They will be fine Kuki, Wally is a smart-….Uh brave guy, he'll rescue them easy!"

"You're probably right I just can't help but worry that this was all a trap-"

"!" A robot went right through the window.

Meanwhile….

"You can't keep me here forever" I yelled chained to a heavy crate on the floor.

"I don't plan to Wallabee…." She started leaving the room

"Wait! What the crud and I supposed to do?"

"Your way too dumb to build robots with your buddies but here take this laptop, you can play on Webkinz or something"

"Couldn't he just email Kuki or someone for help" KNDFANGIRL and next to him hanging just inches above the cold cerement floor I was sitting on.

"Why the crud would you tell her that?"

"Sorry the blood is rushing to my head, thinking straight is no longer an option"

"It's okay Wallabee, I don't care if you warn Kuki, shes being taken care of as we speak" She laughed evilly

"You're a…jerk!" Hoagie yelled

"Yes and I have received reports that she and her African American French friend have been captured and are being taken to a secret location now!" and with that last unholy comment she left the room.

Don't review!

Wally: you don't want them to review?

Me: its reverse phycology

Wally: ?

Me: I'm trying to get them to review

Wally: ….by telling them not to review?

Me: Exactly!

Wally: and I'm the stupid one….

Me: WHAT WAS THAT? *flames shoot out of eyes*

Wally:….err nothing

Me: That's what I thought, review!

Wally: what happened to reveres-pie-collar-sea?

Me: I'm trying reverse-reverse phycology

Wally: too much learning! *runs away with head on fire*

Me: and that's what happens if you learn during summer vacation.


	21. Chapter 21 random and emails

Alright here goes nothing!

I don't own KND because Santa hates me! I also don't own webkinz! Or target

"Abby?" Hoagie asked looking at Patton who was looking at the floor they were sitting on (does this lady not own chairs?).

Silence filled the room and I just searched the web on the laptop (after emailing Sonya, Fanny, Lee, Rachel, and …Harvey (don't ask)…..)

"Stupid cruddy laptop!" I yelled and Hoagie looked over

"want me to look at it for ya?" Hoagie asked putting down his screw driver, not saying anything I handed it to him.

"Wally" he smirked "Your actually playing webkinz?"

" yeah and my cruddy puppy won't stop dancing! That's not what I want him to do!"

"Well what do you want him to do?"

"I don't know….Blow something up? Anything besides going to that cruddy Doctor Quack!"

"When a doctor is a Quack doesn't that means hes a bad doctor?" Patton asked

"yeah…dude you have to stop playing this!"

"Why did anyone ever believe you went to Harvard?"

"I don't give a crud- and people think I went to Harvard?" I asked changing the webpage.

"What the crud?" I asked

"What?" Hoagie asked happy to be distracted from his work.

"Some people reviewed my story!"

"Story? You mean the 2/5 you wrote?" Patton asked as Hoagie blushed.

"Yeah!"

"W-what d-does it …uh….say?" Hoagie asked nervously.

"Well someone named ILoveAussies4 says: Lmaoo. This story is funny Wally. But now I kinda want some pie? -Nani=]"

"Are you gonna respond to it" Patton asked

"of course! She thinks she is so sneaky" I started typing. After a few minutes of typing KNDFANGIRL finally spoke up.

"Sneaky? Don't tell me you wrote something mean!"

"Nothing unreasonable, well IloveAussies4, if that is your real name! I know why you reviewed! this is part of a secret plot to cancel wrestling isn't it? ANSWER ME! you are just like the others, you can't stand a little tv violence so you try to block me from seeing it! well it won't work because i've already put a lock on your computer so you can never ever facebook about your plans again

-Wally Beetles"

"You think this is some conspiracy against wrestling?

"You see it too? I knew I wasn't the only smart one!"

Hoagie stopped blushing as the conversation turned to Wally's issues.

"And this other person thinks my story is funny!"

"That's great Wally!" KNDFANGIRL congratulated him.

"Its not a cruddy comedy! What is this yougotrejected trying to say!"

"I think she is trying to say your story was funny, like laugh at able funny"

"No that's not it, this is part of a bigger plan to help ban Video games in china!"

"China?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"That's where all the video game companies are" i explained

"Wally just see if anyone responded to your email" Patton laughed

Sur enough he got to responses

One was the one I sent to Sonya but he accidently sent it to Target, I received a coupon 20 cents off bottled water. And the other:

Wally,

I plan to come save you as long as you keep your repulsive hands off me! Seriously I doubt you ever bathe so keep your distance and if this "warehouse" contains the slightest clue that it might have roaches I am out of there where you need saving or not!

-Harvey and Rachel and …The bald dork with sunglasses

"Why are Harvey and Rachel bringing my blind grandfather here to save us?" Wally pondered aloud.

Ok so if you don't know what Webkinz is the operatives will explain in order by numbuh

Nigel: some game of some sort….probably used to erase kids memories of Adult crimes!

Hoagie: This game with little animals my brother Tommy used to play, no he has a shiny star (basically the same thing)

Kuki: you play as these cute widdle animals and you can play games and make movies and eat food and makes friends…..

Wally: Some cruddy baby game where you can dance but not cruddy fight, you can't even speak without your parents cruddy permission! And even then you can't misspell words when talking!

Abby: Basically it's a game online for ages 5 and up where you take car of virtual animals.

Me: hope that helped! Review!

-Little kid game expert!


	22. Chapter 22 Fanny?

I don't own KND, that won't stop you from reviewing! Also I need to know everyone who wants to come to the baby shower now!

"I think he means Nigel" Patton corrected

"Guys I don't want to worry you…." KNDFANGIRL started to say.

"Then don't tell us!" Hoagie said

"What is she gonna do with us after she's finished with Wally and Kuki?"

"Um…." Patton thought for a moment "take us to McDonalds (I also don't own that)?"

"She's gonna kill you guys" I said sadly

"Stoopid boy!" I heard someone scream. Suddenly none other than Fanny blew a huge hole in the wall.

"Fanny?" Patton asked "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt you no good stoopid boy!"

"Fanny I would've come to eat dinner with your parents but I was captured" Fanny stopped yelling and felt so embarrassed but Hoagie changed that  
>"We were captured this morning Patton, remember?" Patton elbowed him in the stomach and Fanny came over and broke the chain letting Hoagie and Patton free.<p>

She grabbed Patton's arm and left. Leaving us behind

"What the crud?" I asked

"Hey at least I'm free!" Hoagie said

"SHHHHH, Hoagie!" KNDFANGIRL shushed him "DO you want Ace's mom to hear?"

Hoagie set them all free…..except for KNDFANGIRL.

"Hey let me down!"

"How?" he asked

"I have scissors in my pocket" KNDFANGIRL said, Hoagie was in too much of a hurry to wonder and cut the rope causing KNDFANGIRL to fall to the ground hitting her head.

"What was that?" Ace's mother yelled. I carried KNDFANGIRL out of the warehouse and right outside was Rachel, Nigel and Harvey.

"What is going on Wally!" Nigel demanded to know but Wally just ran into his car and yelled "drive!"

Review! Something bad is gonna happen in the next chapter….

Take a guess!

Kuki and Abby are gonna live!


	23. Chapter 23

I would like to bring a very important issue to your attention! A story called "Lovers spell" by Kaitlin Todd is in danger of being deleted! If you value that story after reading this chapter go to the story and leave a review on chapter 7 saying you don't want it deleted! Do this before Friday the 24, there needs to be at least 12 reviews! Please?

I don't own KND

"We don't know where they are!" Hoagie said in a panic.

"I know where they are" I reassured him telling Nigel to turn.  
>"How the heck do you know?"<p>

"Call it instinct!" I smiled

"Your just assuming they were taken to the clinic, aren't you?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"Maybe…" he ran out of the car and into the white building

"Hello is Kuki Beetles here?" he asked the lady at the front desk

"Yes she is in the back room about to get an abortion, Poor girl's husband is making her"

"Husband?" I asked "Ace!" I ran to the back before the lady could stop me.

"Kuki! Kuki?" I yelled throughout every hall.

"Wally!" I heard someone scream

"Kuki?" I ran towards the sound of her beautiful voice.

"Wally the door is locked! Ace will be back any minute"

"What's the point of this plan any more, no matter if we have kids or not your still not going back with him"

"She said she doesn't want us to live happily ever after! Now open the door, he'll be back any minute.

I jiggled the handle. Locked.

"Back up Kuki!" I yelled and starting to kick the door's hinges.

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24 saved     for now

**Sorry I have my cousins over and this will be a short chapter!**

**You can blame Phoebe and Jake**

**I don't own KND (I blame them for that too)**

At first kicking it only scrapped my leg against the hinge and caused me to cruddy bleed but the second time was more effective!

The door hit the ground and Kuki ran into my arms.

"It's gonna be alright Kooks" I blushed her hair out of her face.

"I know Wally, I know" we ran hand in hand out of that cruddy place and I helped her into the car.

"Kuki!" Hoagie shouted as we drove away.

"Hey Hoagie" she smiled

"Are you alright Kuki?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"Yeah I'm cool" she smiled

"Nigel and I are gonna get started fixing your window KNDFANGIRL" Rachel smiled and winked at Nigel

"Fine by me, I don't feel like freezing to death!"

Nigel dropped Kuki, Rachel, and KNDFANGIRL at The Beetle's house while the boys thought of a plan to have better defenses. Abby was next door and followed them inside.

"Hey Kuki?" KNDFANGIRL asked sitting on the couch next to her

"Yeah?"

"Your baby shower is Saturday…"

"Yeah so…?"

"So, does Wally, you know, know about it…"

Kuki frowned

"He wouldn't wanna come" she sighed "It's too girly"

"Kuki don't say that" Rachel said "He loves you, of course he'll come!"

"Yeah he loved me when we were kids too but he never wanted to have tea party with me"

-Silence-

"Well Abby says if he won't come, we'll trick him into coming!"

"Yeah" Rachel added "I'll bring Nigel, Abby can bring Hoagie, Fanny is your friend so of course she'll bring Patton…"

"What about me?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"You?" we all asked at once

"I wanna trick a boy into coming!"

"What about…Wally!"

"Won't Kuki be doing that?"

"Not how where planning it!" Abby smiled deviously.

**Review and I need to know what you want to bring to the baby shower!**

**It can be funny! Starting now it can be anything! Anything as long as no one dies! I really love funny ones! You can withdraw your other present and pick a funnier one!**


	25. Chapter 25 Babyshower is next!

Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own KND

"So how exactly is this gonna work?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"Simple, all you have to do is stall Wally until the party starts then drag him over here" Abby explained

"Kuki will be setting things up" Rachel added "So you have to do it correctly or else this won't work!"

"Got it" KNDFANGIRL saluted her.

"um…..okay then its settled!" They high fived each other

The next day…

"Wally I'm going out!"

"Where?" I asked stopping her at the front door.

"I…..uh need to pick up eggs!"

"Oh okay" I smiled at her "I'll come too, there is a few things I need to pick up a few things myself"  
>"Uh….." she started to say but suddenly something jumped on my back. The shock of being jumped caused me to fall to the ground.<p>

"Kuki run!" KNDFANGIRL yelled as I stood up off of the floor. Kuki dashed out the door.

"What the crud?" I asked her

"Sorry Wally it had to be done….."

"Why did you do it?" I asked angry.

"Kuki needs to have some time to herself, seriously it was a death trap!" KNDFANGIRL lied

"Death trap? What the crud are you talking about?"

"She is going to see…KANI!" KNDFANGIRL blurted out just thinking of it.

"Kani? Why did she tell me she was getting eggs?"

"Because she didn't want to upset you!"

"I guess that makes sense but I don't see the point in you cruddy attacking me!"

"seemed like a good idea to me" she said leaving the room.

Warning! The baby shower is gonna be in the next shower! You have a short amount of time to tell me if you want to come and what you want to bring! It will be posted today! You can now bring anything!

Wally: what the crud?

Kuki: what?

Wally: what does she mean by "baby shower"?

Kuki: uh….Hi dad!

Kani: *throws vase at Wally*

Wally: *dodges* never mind I don't care!

Hoagie: review!

Me: *throws vase at Hoagie* review!


	26. Chapter 26 THE BABY SHOWER

Wow! The main event! Please make sure you are fully rested to read this chapter of pure awesomeness! I don't own KND!

The baby shower!

"Wallabee Beetles may I see you in my office" Mr. Howard called me in on my brake.

"Hey Mr. H!" I tried to high five him but he left me hanging.

"Sit down Wally" he didn't smile, not once.

I sat down

"I have received an anonymous review from your previous boss"

"Previous boss?" I thought to myself

"She said you were a hazard to their staff and where constantly out of control.

"I never had a-"

"-let me finish Wally, since we have a no tolerance rule for bad reviews to ensure the safety of our patients here at memorial hospital…."

"No you can't do this!"

"You have been injured on the job a few times and you leave me with no choice but to…"

"don't say it"

"We have to let you go"

"But I love this cruddy job!"

"Sorry Wally rules are rules, you understand?" I didn't really understand at all. This was my first real job! Who could have sent me a bad review. Ace's mom!

I stormed out of the room clocking out for the last time, I needed to get home and see Kuki.

"Hey Wally" she greeted me at the door. She frowned when she saw the fear on my face.

"How are we gonna do it Kuki?" I asked her

"What?"

"We can't do this with Ace's mother after us"

"Sure we can you'll see" she tried to reassure me

"I was cruddy fired today" I sighed " Ace's mother left me a bad review!"

Something like this usually would've made Kuki back out of her plans out of fear but this made her more determined than ever to throw this baby shower.

The morning of the baby shower two days later…..

"Where the crud are we going?" I asked "You said we where going for a cruddy walk!"

"we are" KNDFANGIRL pulled him across the street.

"That was 3 hours ago! Did you get us cruddy lost!"

"Here we are!" KNDFANGIRL said "and that's how to get to your house and still pass all the traffic lights in town."

I groaned "Fine let's just go inside"

She opened the door only a crack then all the way shoving me inside! She followed quickly behind locked the door behind us.

"What the crud?" I asked looking at all the people in my house and the baby shower decorations hung everywhere.

"Glad you could make it to the baby shower Wally" Kuki said walking past me

"baby shower? You cruddy Shelia! You tricked me!" I glared at KNDFANGIRL.

"It was easy too!" she laughed

I went over and sat on the couch next to Kuki who was about to open the presents that these unusual bunch of people got her.

"Open mine first Kuki" Kani said causing me to fall over the back of the couch. I peeked my eyes up.

"what the crud is he doing here?"

"You may not like him Wally but he is still my dad!" she opened the gift.

"Um…..thanks for this Divorce papers?" she asked and I jumped back over the couch and read them too.

"Just in case!" Kani smiled evilly at Wally.

"Kani you should go die in a hole!" RoseAerin laughed evilly.

"Why don't you go next" I tried to change the subject.

"I got this for Wally" she handed me a book.

"100 things not to do with a baby? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"a little…."

"Fair enough" I said opening the book to the first page.

"And this is for you" she handed Kuki a pacifier with the word mute button on the front.

"I was going to give a KND gun or something but I figured Kuki wouldn't like that sorry Wally,"

"it's cool, Did you guys know that holding a baby by its head is not safe! That would have been a disaster!"

Kuki mouthed the words "you're a life saver" to RoseAerin.

"Whoa! Apparently putting babies in those seats in the carts is the safest way! Not hiding them under groceries!"

"Could you get any dumber?" Hoagie asked

"Probably not…. Hey! Hoagie check this out!"

"What?"

" Your not supposed to throw the baby so it almost hits the ceiling! No wonder I was fired and never allowed to baby sit Soylee ever again"

"Yeah no wonder…Hey why did the chicken cross the playground!"

"Why?"

"To get to the other slide! Ha get it?"

"I have a gift" Yougotrejected handed a bag to me.

"A cruddy stuffed animal?" I asked

"Not just any stuffed animal" Kuki squealed "a big teddy bear with blue eyes and a pink scarf! This is awesome!"

"Awesome isn't the word I would use…."

"Wally shut up and read your book!" Kuki yelled

" Hey there something else in here' Kuki reached in and pulled it out.

"A Whoopi cushion?" she asked. I took it from her and yelled

"Dibs!"

"Here Kuki, this is kind of a thank you for letting me stay here" KNDFANGIRL said putting a DVD into the DVD player.

"this is a video of all the fun times you two had together!"

Kuki and watched and some parts made me Wanna jump out of my skin!

"How the crud did you get a video of me in that closet with Kuki during operation ZERO?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shhhhhh this is my favorite part!"

"Kuki what should I do?"

" Kiss me!" I buried my head in my book as Hoagie, Patton, Nigel, all the girls and all the fans laughed.

During this time I learned some stuff:

You have to hand wash a baby, not with the garden hose!

You have to hand dry the baby not in a dryer! (that was a close one!)

Teething rings are not the same things as tennis sneakers

"Wally you actually said that?" Hoagie laughed.

"No this cruddy girl is crazy!"

"Okay…" Hoagie laughed in disbelief.

Besides the awkward part of the video I really enjoyed it and I am super curious how she got all this footage.

"Thanks KNDFANGIRL" I hugged her.

"no problem Walls, still mad I tricked ya?"

"yes"

. IAmWhoIAm19 stepped up with a huge box!

"What is in this?" I asked struggling to lift it.

"you know the usual, a violet baby walker, violet spoons, forks, plates, cups, clothes, bottles, stuff like that"

"Thank you so much" Kuki thanked her.

"No problem" she said sitting on the floor with the others.

"Wally you seemed really interested into that book, what's in that" Patton took the book from me and read it aloud

"When introducing your baby to pets have a mutual meeting if it's big like a dog or cat or even hamster. Don't put your baby in the fish tank, when the baby is really he/she will meet the fish on their own."

"Yeah I learned that putting a baby in a fish tank is not safe. I was this close to trying to introduce our baby to goldy like that" I pointed to the picture of a baby sitting in a fish tank. Patton opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and walked away.

"Here Kuki" Yougotburned smiled handing her a DVD set of old cartoons "these are DVD's of old cartoons so the baby doesn't grow up watching the stupid stuff on TV now!"

"No way! Tom and jerry! That's the best cruddy show ever" I yelled and the room got silent. "For…err…kids" I added

"Okay…" KNDFANGIRL laughed

"Hello Wallabee!" my mother came over and pinched my cheeks.

"Hello mom" I sighed turning red.

" Here Wallabee, these are all of your baby clothes." She started to cry.

"Mom don't cry! Your cruddy embarrassing me!"

"Sorry my little marsupial! I just can't believe how much you've grown." And with that she walked away leaving the big box of clothes on the floor.

"Hello! Do you want a sandwich?"

"Hello? Um who are you?" Patton asked

"I'm coolgirl1998! I'm here for the baby shower! Where are Kuki and Wally?"

"Over there" he pointed to the living room.

"Thanks!"

"Hello Wally and Kuki! You two are so cute together!"

"um thanks?" i smiled weirdly

"Sorry I'm just so excited about meeting you two!"

"Been there sister" KNDFANGIRL put her arm on Coolgirl1998's shoulder.

"This is for you two" she handed a present to me. I ripped off the wrapping paper and stared at the present inside.

"It's a baby blanket for a gift! Do you like it?"

"I love it" Kuki said giving her a hug.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure!" I took one. "This is great what's in it?"

"Ham, cheese and my secret ingredient"

"What's the secret?"

"I can't tell you!" she laughed

"Please?"

"No!"

"But I won't tell anyone!"

Fine…the secret is cocoanut!"

"Aw crud!"

Review! And please mention if I forgot to mention you in this chapter! I think I got everyone but PM me if I forgot you. Also remember in operation COOTIES? Leave a review on what this has to do with my story!


	27. Chapter 27 you want me to what?

I am so proud of all of you who got this right! Even when I messed up the episode. It's actually operation Outbreak! Great job to the people who got it anyway! I don't own KND, the song or the YouTube video I need you to watch!

"Could…..err someone call an ambulance?" I asked

"What's wrong Wally?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"I'm allergic to cocoanut!"

" well I have everyone's cell phone in this bag" KNDFANGIRL smirked

"Okay so call…um what's the number for 911 again?"

"Sorry Wally no can do…."  
>"excuse me? I let you cruddy live here and you won't call 911!"<p>

"oh I will…."

"Good!"

"…..after you sing" she threw me a microphone.

"You can't be serious! My mouth is gonna swell up in just a couple minutes."

"Then you better get singing!"

"Kuki Help!" I yelled but she was too busy talking with some fans in the dining room she couldn't hear me.

"fine" I muttered

(ok so now go to YouTube! Type in "PS I love you KND" it is all about Wally and Kuki! It goes with it just do it!)

KNDFANGIRL turned on the TV and slipped a 3/4 tribute video in (the YouTube video I am pretending is KNDFANGIRL's tribute video)

_**Ps I love you (KND)**_

_**She's gone away **_

_**And still they stay together **_

_**People call me crazy, crazy **_

_**My thoughts progress **_

_**I think about forever **_

_**My mind tells me maybe maybe **_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset **_

_**Back to the day that we first met **_

_**Only believe the things I wrote **_

_**I put it in a note yeah **_

_**Cross my T's and dot my I's **_

_**Better say hello **_

_**Don't you dare say goodbye **_

_**I'll write sincerly yours and sign my name **_

_**P.S I love you **_

_**Forever and today **_

_**Two weeks go by **_

_**It's like it's been the weather **_

_**The rain falls down **_

_**She's crying crying **_

_**My thoughts progrees **_

_**She thinks about forever **_

_**Their hearts are bound **_

_**Lying lying **_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset **_

_**Back to the day that we first met **_

_**Only believe the things I wrote **_

_**I'll put it in a note yeah **_

_**Cross my T's and dot my I's **_

_**Better say hello **_

_**I'm gonna wave goodbye **_

_**I'll write sincerily yours and sign my name **_

_**P.S. I love you **_

_**Forever and today **_

_**All the heartbreak all the pain **_

_**All the words you said in vain **_

_**And I'll never be the same **_

_**I wish I could drive away to the sunset **_

_**Back to the say that we first met **_

_**Only believe the things I wrote **_

_**I put it in a note yeah **_

_**Cross my T's and dot my I's **_

_**Better say hello **_

_**I'm gunna wave goodbye **_

_**I'll write sincerly yours and sign my name **_

_**P.S. I love you **_

_**Forever and today **_

_**Forever and today **_

_**Forever and today **_

_**P.S I love you **_

_**Forever and today**_

And as the song finished Wally collapsed

Review!

Hoagie: I can't find the YouTube video!

Patton: it should be the first one if you typed in "Ps I love you KND"

Hoagie: oh there is is! "Kuki and Wally, Ps I love you!"

Me: review!


	28. Chapter 28 I loathe all of you

Thanks for reading! Really thanks!

I don't own KND

"wally get up!" KNDFANGIRL came over a lightly kicked him

"Don't you guys get it? I'm gonna die now!"

"Wally your fine, you didn't have any cocoanut" she laughed

"I didn't?"

"Well duh! Who puts cocoanut in sandwiches?" Coolgirl1998 laughed

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I loathe all of you" I muttered looking for Kuki.

Meanwhile…..

Kani had stepped in KNDFANGIRL's room alone for a moment

"hello? Yes I'm here, nothing much only the boy's allergic to cocoanut."

He snuck out of the dark room and innocently sat on the couch next to Hoagie.

"" A mysterious noise came from Kani's bottom.

He stood up quickly revealing the Whoopi cushion under his seat.

"Best gift ever!" I laughed not feeling so embarrassed anymore. A vain in Kani's forehead popped and he scowled at me. I had no idea this was the calm before the storm…..

REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29 A job are you serious?

I don't own KND but if I did then my fan fiction days would be over!

Sorry RoseAerin I couldn't resist! (you'll see what I mean in the chapter)

"Wally?" Kuki asked

"Hey Kooks!"

"Would you mind not pranking my father when he already wants you dead?"

"Fine" I groaned

"Thank you" she kissed me on the cheek

"They really pranked you!" Hoagie laughed

"Shut up" I pushed him onto the couch.

Then I said good bye to all the fans as they jumped back into my laptop.

[Three months later]

"Hey Wally" Kuki came down stairs that morning.

"Hey kooks, where are you off to today?"

"Well I have a doctor's appointment at 2 that I really want you to come to"

"Yeah sure, the only thing I have planned today is look for a job!"

"Good luck with that!" she left for Abby's house.

"Ding Dong!"

"Who the crud is it?" I yelled playing on my laptop.

"RoseAerin I was at the baby shower!"

"Come in!" I yelled annoyed. This was the only me time I was getting all day before I had to start my endless search for a job!

"Wally we need to talk" she sat on the couch next to me.

"About?"

"That story you posted on "

"What about it?"

"It was fantastic and I would like to offer you a job as a writer!"

"Are you serious?" KNDFANGIRL walked in.

"Very, this story was fantastic and I know you're looking for a job so…"

"I'LL TAKE IT" I shoot RoseAerin's hand.

"All you have to do is write random stories for my website!"

"And you'll pay me?"

"Of course!"

I helped her jump back into my laptop to get back to her world and KNDFANGIRL just glared at me.

"Your story wasn't that good!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

I know this was short and RoseAerin? I know you said that you no longer liked this idea for my story but I had to include it! I already had a great idea of Wally getting fired to go with it!

Review if you have a prediction for this story!


	30. Chapter 30 the prank

Ok so this idea came to me in the reviews!

Thank you Kikipalmer21!

KNDFANGIRL's POV

"Oh shoot its almost two!" Wally shouted grabbing his coat and running out the door nearly falling down the front steps leaving the front door wide open.

I closed it and called to him

"Don't be late Wally Kuki will tear your head off and sew it on rainbow monkey's body and the baby can use it as a toy"

"Thanks…..i guess" he drove off.

"Ok Kikipalmer21 he's gone you can come out."

"Awesome!" Kikipalmer21 jumped out of her hiding place under the couch. "What should we do first?"

"I was thinking that since for the next few hours we will be unsupervised so we should pull a prank!"

"On who?" Kikipalmer21 smirked. "What about Ace's mom and Ace!"

"Genius!" KNDFANGIRL smiled

"How exactly are we getting there?"

"Well I have a learners permit but its only legal in the USA" (I just added this for fun I really don't know if KNDFANGIRL can drive)

"Let me see" she took the permit "Well we are in the cartoon USA, right?"

"True! And I'll just conveniently forget to have an adult in the car"

"Kids never get in trouble for driving Buses" Kikipalmer21 pointed out.

The "borrowed" Hoagie's car next door and drove off to Ace's house.

"Here we are" KNDFANGIRL jumped out of the car "How much toilet paper did you bring?"

"92 packs of toilet paper, a ton of saran wrap, stick plastic forks and non-removable silly string"

They got started. After a while they had finished and they stood on the sidewalk and admired their beautiful "art"

Toilet paper was everywhere; it was enough to make the Toilinator sick

They had wrapped the cars in the drive way in saran wrap

They had stuck plastic forks in the ground all over the front yard

And for the finishing touch they wrote "WALLY AND KUKI FOREVA,SUCKAS" in silly string.

Luckily Ace and his mother where not home but what they didn't know is that they were too busy messing with Wally…..

A special thanks to Kikipalmer21 for reviewing and suggesting this idea

Wally: you mean this kikipalmer21 is real?

Kikipalmer21: duh…..

Wally: hey everyone go to Fearofchicken's profile page and vote on the poll!

Hoagie: What is the poll question?

Wally: "Did you like Wally's one shot called "A 25 by me Wallabee beetles"

Hoagie: *Blushes*

Wally: I have like 5 voters already and most picked "Of course Wally is my favorite!"

Hoagie: No way I'm everyone's favorite, your not even sure what a pun is!

Wally: you put burgers on it!

Hoagie: that's a bun!


	31. Chapter 31 The appointment and a party

OMG I haven't updated in so long!

I don't own KND

Wally had been driving to meet Kuki at the doctors while KNDFANGIRL and Kikipalmer21 practically destroyed Ace's house.

About half way there the tire popped

That's right it popped, someone shot it!

Wally pulled over to the side of the road and just stared at the tire remains.

"Crud! He yelled.

SO he walked the ten miles, leaving his convertible on the side of the road.

He crawled up to the door. He couldn't stand, his legs where too weak.

By the time he made it up to the front desk his legs felt a little better.

"Excuse me Miss?" he stood up

"Yes?"

"Is Kuki Beetles still here?" he asked worried he missed it.

"Kuki Beetles?" the lady repeated the name and searched her schedule.

"The appointment was 20 minutes ago but I had car trouble"

"Kuki Beetles missed her 2:00 apointment"

Sorry its short! Review if you liked it even though its short!

Also has anyone seen KNDFANGIRL? She hasn't reviewed or updated her stories in a very long time?

Wally: Maybe she really is in the cartoon world

Hoagie: Yeah we'll go look for her!

Abby: We can start a search party!

Rachel: I'll get flashlights

Nigel: I'll get maps

Hoagie: I'll get a GPS

Wally: I'll get pitchforks

Everyone: ?

Abby: Fool this is a search party not an angry mob!

Wally: I knew that…


	32. Chapter 32 litterally

Ok so the good news is Wally found KNDFANGIRL

Wally: She was leaving a review!

Me: So the search party is over!

Wally: we still don't know where Kuki is….

Me: ugh! You guys can't go two seconds without getting lost can you?

Wally: not really….

Me: I don't own KND!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she never showed up at 2"

"Oh my nachos" I pulled out my cell phone and called Kuki's phone.

No answer

Then I called Abby to see if she was with her

No answer

Then I called Hoagie to see if he was with Abby and Kuki

He answered and said to meet him Patton, Fanny, Rachel and Nigel at McDonalds right away (I don't own that either).

So after hitching a ride I called Fanny but Patton picked up instead

"Patton, you need to bring Fanny to McDonalds right now!" I hung up before he could argue.

"Nigel! Get your big British butt over to McDonalds now! Bring Rachel!"

What I saw at the burger place surprised me.

All guys no chicks.

"Nigel, Patton, and Hoagie, Where are the girls?" I took a bite of my burger.

"Rachel was kidnapped!" Nigel shouted

"Fanny is missing too."

"Abby is with Kuki" Hoagie said relieved his girl wasn't missing

"Kuki is missing…." I said no longer able to breathe….

…..literally

Review!


	33. Chapter 33 us?

So the story is getting more exciting! Make sure you check to see if I updated often! You don't want to miss a thing.

"Wally?" Hoagie ran over to me.

"What is going on!" KNDFANGIRL and Kikipalmer21 ran in the fast food place to see my lying on the ground, motionless.

"Wally just collapsed!" Nigel shouted

"Someone call his doctor!" Kikipalmer21 screamed kneeling next to me. She took the burger from my hand and smelled it.

"Coconut!" She recognized the smell "Someone poisoned him!"

KNDFANGIRL hung up her cell phone.

"Wally's doctor had simple directions to wake him up!" she exclaimed kneeling over, smiling and slapping my face.

"What the crud?" I asked

"Wally we have to get you to the emergency room now!" kikipalmer21

"No…..I'm okay" I tried to stand up but couldn't. Hoagie and Nigel carried me.

"Wait….Kikipalmer21 and KNDFANGIRL, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Wally" the both nodded.

"Find the girls! You cruddy have to!" the guys rushed me to the hospital.

"Us?" KNDFANGIRL asked Kikipalmer21.

Can only two Fans save Rachel, Abby, Fanny, and Kuki?

Wally: No!

Hoagie: Then why did you ask them too?

Wally: I thought it would be entertaining! *Puts popcorn in bowl*

Hoagie: Hello readers where do you think the girl's are?

Abby: DO you think the Fans can save the girls?

Wally: Should I put butter on my popcorn?

Me: please answer all of these questions to be in the next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34 The basement

Ok so I haven't updated often

Just to recap!

Kikipalmer21 and KNDFANGIRL have to rescue the girls!

KNDFANGIRL's POV

"What do we do?" I started freaking out then I spotted a familiar face in the crowd

"Dylan?"

"Hey KNDFANGIRL"

"Dylan do you know where Ace is?"

"He was in here yesterday; I think I heard him say something about a hospital basement"

I hugged him and ran out the door with Kikipalmer21

"Who was that guy?" kikipalmer21 asked me as we jogged down the street

"Dylan, or at least that's what his shirt said" then we stopped when we spotted when we spotted RoseAerin in front of the hospital.

"Did you two hear what happened to Wally?"

"Yeah its tragic where are the basement steps."

"First door marked basement, why?"

"No time just follow us!" the ran down the steps trying not to make too much noise.

Meanwhile….

Kuki's POV

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Cause we have too"

"hello Ladies!" Ace walked in, I hadn't seen him in a while and he obviously hadn't seen me.

"How's My Kuki" he looked over and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head

"Perfect Ace" I said sarcastically

"Kuki your...your….your-"

"-pregnant? Old new Ace, old news"

"How could this happen?" he asked

"How do you think this happened you stoopid boy!" Fanny yelled.

"I sure hope your thighs aren't gonna stay that flabby forever!" he blurted out

"Ace you know that I'll never take you back right?" I asked him getting ticked off.

"We'll see…." And he left

"What were we doing again?" Abby asked

"We were sorting Ace's money, where is the Tens pile?" I asked

"Oh…I stole all the tens" Rachel snickered and we all joined her.

Review!


	35. Chapter 35 Girls only

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been spreading the word about the TND

It's an organization trying to get KND back on TV

Go to http:/ teens next door . wikia . com / wiki / Teens_Next_Door_Wiki

For more information on how you can join

I don't own KND

Kuki's POV

"So Abby, you with that Gilligan boy now?" Ace came back and asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Abby asked, she wasn't, Hoagie and her have been only good friends since all this started.

"Well it's obvious you're having his child so-"

"How the heck do you know that?"

"I didn't, just a guess" he smirked

"Why are you here Ace?" I asked pissed.

"Calm down Kuki, How's Wally?"

"Fine…."

"I hear he's in the emergency room"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO WALLY?"

"Patience Kuki, I'll tell you eventually"

"You stoopid ignorant boy" Fanny muttered loudly

"Hello Fanny, how's Patton?"

"Stoopid"

"Well I have a very important job for all of you…"

"We've already counted your money!" Rachel yelled

"Yes and I appreciate it but I need you to lure your boys here"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, they are all on the third floor in room 12, don't tell them why, just get them to come"

_How does he know we won't run away_, I thought to myself

"And these people include everyone but Kuki, if not all of you return then I'll do unspeakable things to her, like stab her,"

"Figures" I muttered

"Also you will be wearing these microphones" he pinned microphones to their shirts.

"Yay" Rachel said sarcastically

"Now GO!"

And they were off, my life now depended on:

Abby

Rachel

Fanny

Kikipalmer21

Wally

And of course KNDFANGIRL

Skit time!

Hoagie: No boys where even in this chapter

Ace: really? *rereads chapter* Hey! I was in this!

Wally: Ha!

Ace: Don't smile Wally, you're gonna dye in the next chapter

Wally: excuse me?

Me: review!


	36. Chapter 36 Wally dyed

I don't own KND

"Ace, what happened to Wally" I asked when we were all alone

"I mixed a little cocoanut in his happy meal" he chuckled

"Wally will be fine Ace, than he'll kick your butt"

"No, trust me he won't"

Meanwhile…

Abby's POV

I didn't want to enter the hospital room, standing in the well-lit hallway I could see Wally inside, he looked unconscious but like he was going to be okay.

"Abby?" I felt someone tap my shoulder,

I quickly turned and saw Hoagie standing behind me.

"Remember Abby, don't let him know anything's wrong" Ace said in my earpiece

"Hoagie I need to talk to you, about us…." I lied

"Uh….okay but how did you get here?"

So I kissed him.

He was stuck in a daze and I pulled him to the basement.

When he saw Ace then he came back from his fantasy world

" Ace! What's going on?"

"Abigail tricked you" Ace laughed as he chained a chain to his leg and Abby's.

"Abby?" he stared at me.

" He was going to kill me" Kuki sighed "Is Wally okay?"

"Yeah, the swelling has gone down."

Fanny's POV

" Patton? Where are you, you stoopid boy!" I yelled

"Fanny? I thought you were captured"

"Come with me" I grabbed her hand and stared pulling him but he pulled it away

"No Fanny, you can't just tell me what to do, give me one good reason why I should come with you"

"I was going to…..make out with you in the basement?"

Patton stared at me for a moment.

"K lets go" he followed me

Rachel's POV

"Nigel?" I looked around the empty hall then I spotted KNDFANGIRL and Kikipalmer21.

"Rachel?"

"Hey, have you two seen Nigel?"

"How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter, where is Nigel!"

KNDFANGIRL noticed the small microphone and whispered

"Rachel write down what is going on" she handed me a notebook and pen.

I handed it back, it read:

**Ace has everyone captured in the basement, I was sent here to trick Nigel into coming. HELP!**

**-Rachel McKenzie**

Suddenly KNDFANGIRL got an idea

Meanwhile…..Wally dyed!

"Uhhhh….what happened?" Wally scratched his head waking up.

He stood up to use the bathroom and was shocked at what he saw in the mirror

"My hair is cruddy black!"


	37. Chapter 37 the plan!

Happy fourth of July!

And for all those people who don't live in the USA happy July 4th!

KNDFANGIRL's POV

"Ok" she whispered when RoseAerin returned from the bathroom. "Rachel follow me."

When we returned what we did shocked Kikipalmer21 and RoseAerin.

RoseAerin's POV

"What the heck did you two do?"

Rachel ran over to me and explained

"We are trading places!"

KNDFANGIRL was wearing Rachel's clothes while Rachel was wearing KNDFANGIRL's jeans and t-shirt.

"What is going on?" A British voice asked

Rachel explained because I had the microphone on my shirt.

"Okay, I'll come with KNDFANGIRL but she doesn't have Rachel's hair,"

"Ooh!" Kikipalmer21 reached into her backpack and pulled out a Rachel wig

"Why do you have that?" Nigel asked

"No time to explain, just go!"

Skit time!  
>Wally: I got a dog!<p>

Hoagie: you did? What's his name?

Wally: *stares at him weirdly* Dog….

Hoagie: you named your dog, dog?

Wally: Like you could come up with a better name!

Hoagie: I did!

Wally: What? You mean-

Hoagie: -don't say it-

Wally: -Bob!

Hoagie: BBBOOOBBBB!

Wally: Abby what gender are you?

Abby:?

Wally: *turns on TV* OMG I can see a magic picture!  
>Hoagie: It's just static Wally<p>

Wally: I see the magic picture!

Me: review!


	38. Chapter 38 The new other plan

Review if you like kittens!

I don't own KND

"I'm here" KNDFANGIRL said in her best Rachel impression while Nigel acted surprised.

"What the heck is going on here, this isn't the beach haters club!"

"You have been tricked Nigel!" Ace laughed, and then he chained him and KNDFANGIRL up.

"I have to go, I'll be back." He left the room

KNDFANGIRL's POV

"okay Kuki here's the plan!"

"Rachel you have a plan?" She asked

"I'm not Rachel" I lifted my wig for a moment.

"You have a plan already?" Hoagie asked

"Yes, Kuki play in labor!"

"What? I'm only a few months pregnant!"

"I know that, and you know that, but Ace, he doesn't know that, he didn't even know you were pregnant!"

"But didn't he trap you at the abortion clinic?" Hoagie asked

"No, I was only told he was there, I guess his mom lied"

Meanwhile….

Ace's POV

"Hello Wallabee" I smirked at him

"What the crud did you do to my hair?"

"Changed it, you like it?"

"NO! Why did you do it?"

"Cause, I want Kuki to have to squint when she identifies your remains…"

"Where is Kuki!"

"She's fine; I'll keep her safe, too bad I can't make her the same promise about you"

"Shut up Ace" he muttered under his breath

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Yeah I noticed" Wally looked at me strangely "didn't you?"

"I have to go!" and I left

Kuki's POV

"He's coming!" KNDFANGIRL shouted in a whisper

"Here goes nothing" I thought to myself

"You'll never get away with this Ace!" I yelled when he got back into the room

"I think I will kooks" he glared at me

"Don't call me koo-….OW!"

"What's wrong?" Ace stopped glaring

"It's nothing Ace…fake labor pains as long as it doesn't happen again in the next few minutes it's nothing"

"When I was in the supermarket I saw a man and a woman wrapped in a barcode. I asked, "Are you two an item?"" Hoagie laughed

"Are you and Abby an item" KNDFANGIRL asked the now blushing Hoagie and Abby

"We….uh…i-"

Before they could answer I continued the plan

"Oh my god!" I yelled "The baby's coming!"

"What?" Ace yelled panicking

Review please

Hoagie: I am so awesome at puns

Wally: *groans*

Hoagie: what do you call a fish with no eyes?

Hoagie (again) : A fsh, ha, ha Get it?

KNDFANGIRL: sadly, so what's your status with Abby?

Hoagie: -silence-

Me: Hoagie?  
>Wally: great you made him pass out!<p>

Me: review!


	39. Chapter 39 The escape and cliffhanger

If your reading this than leave a freaking review!

Sorry….i spaced out there for a second, not a lot of people left a review before, probably because they hate kittens

WHY YOU BE HATE IN ON THE KITTENS

uh...kidding?

I don't own KND

"Uhhhh…What do I do?" Ace asked in a panic

"I need to see a doctor Ace!" I screamed

"Well we are in a hospital, Hoagie you carry here!" he un chained everyone but still held a KND weapon in his hand

"In case this is a trap…." He explained

He led us to Wally's room, outside the door Hoagie set me down and Ace said he was going to get a nurse.

As he ran away we walked into Wally's room laughing but stopped at the sight of him

"Wally?" I asked completely unsure

"Kooks!" he ran up and hugged me

"What happened to you?"

"Ace, dyed my hair….apparently"

"Why?"

Ace is a strange person, he does strange things, things no one can explain, and he gets that from his mother.

We snuck out of the hospital without Ace noticing, he was in too much of a panic.

"Well Kuki, we can drive you to your doctors if you want" Hoagie suggested in the car

"Oooh, can I come?" Kikipalmer21 asked

"Yeah sure why not, all of you can come, we aren't going to live you on the side of the road silly!"

Abby's POV

With the help of Kuki, Hoagie managed to find the office and we all sat in the waiting room.

The room was painted white and the chairs where all folding chairs.

It wasn't the best office but KNDFANGIRL was interested in a Cartoon network magazine

"You guys get CN too?"

"Yeah, my favorite show is Tower prep" Hoagie laughed

Soon enough they called the Beetles back and we were pretty lucky to be the only people in here or we might have had to wait longer.

In an even shorter amount of time Wally came out with a look of distress on his face, like something terrible happened and he held his head with his hand.

Review if you're super curious what happened

Also even if you don't have an account leave a guess! Please


	40. Chapter 40 What happened

I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I'm updating right now!

I don't own KND

No POV

Wally looked like he wanted to say something but just held his head down,

KNDFANGIRL chocked out the words

"Is…..everything okay…Wally" she had dropped the magazine and was staring at him with shaky hands

Wally stepped completely out and sat next to her. Kuki wasn't behind him for the longest no one said anything.

"Wally?" Hoagie asked

He didn't even look up

The Kuki came out.

"Kuki what happened?" Hoagie asked

Kuki could sense the depression in the room.

She frowned and stared at the gloomy bunch of friend's in the room.

Nigel walked in the room, he was out with Rachel and could sense it too.

"What is going on?" Kuki asked

"I don't know" KNDFANGIRL said with little confidence. "What is going on?"

Kuki's face brightened

"We're having twins!" she yelled

"What?" everyone asked at the same time

"Well if that's true, what happened to Wally?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"He passed out and now has a bad headache…." Kuki explained

"Well why did you look so sad? You seem excited now?" Abby asked

"Cause when I saw all of you I would've thought someone died by the looks you were giving Wally"

"Shouldn't you have known this sooner?" kikipalmer21 asked

"I've never actually made it to an appointment, Ace's mom has stolen my car, canceled my appointment, and I pretty much just gave up until today, my mom said I should go"

"You are still talking to your mom?" RoseAerin asked "Didn't she like disown you?"

"Yeah well my mom doesn't hate Wally, not like my dad does at least."

"So did Wally, really faint?" RoseAerin asked

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Beetles?" A nice lady called us the back room, she then checked everything out and Wally held my hand, everything went according to plan**_

"_**They are perfectly healthy" she reassured us.**_

"_**They?" Wally asked**_

"_**Your twins?"**_

_**So maybe not exactly**_

_**Suddenly Wally's grip of my hand vanished and I heard a loud "Thud"**_

_**When he was conscious again I sent him to get some fresh air.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Soon Hoagie was cracking up.

Wally was feeling a bit better and muttered

"Shut up…" blushing and hiding in his hoodie hood

"What sound does a basketball make when it passes through a basket of cheese? Swiss!"

You thought I killed the baby! No instead I double the number of babies!

Review if you were rushed to the emergency room because you thought you were having a heart attack because you thought she had a miscarriage.

Hoagie: I'm so funny!

Wally: what's the status of you and Abby?

Hoagie: uh…..YOU PASSED OUT!

Me: Hoagie you can't post things on the internet like that, it can ruin people's lives

Kuki: didn't you post several stories on the internet where embarrassing things happen to Wally?

Me: Well…it's too late for me! I will do that the rest of my life!

Kuki: review

Wally: Why is she allowed to say it?

Me: cause an idiot got her pregnant!

Kuki: you think it's bad I'm pregnant?

Me: No I'm just stating that an idiot is responsible for it

Wally: I is not an stupid!

Kuki: review!


	41. Chapter 41 The lack of plans

This chapter is dedicated to Abby and Hoagie, who I've really neglected lately.

I don't own KND

No POV

After everything that went on, the boys and girls split up and every girl went to Kuki's house, all the boy's went to Kuki's house.

Rachel's POV

"Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"You might as well since you just did…." Abby joked taking a seat on the couch.

"About you and Hoagie…."

"We aren't together Rachel, I told you that"

"That's not my question, I'm more wondering what your plan is,"

"Like where will you live, your house, are you moving to his house?"

"Um….I'm not sure?" she shrugged

"Abby, do you have a plan? At all?" Kuki asked

"No…" she sighed

The next thing she knew they were pushing her out the door,

"Go talk to him" RoseAerin commanded

" Yeah just go!" Kikipalmer21 slammed the door.

"Hey where did Abby go?" Rachel and Kuki asked the fans when they got back from the kitchen

"She went to talk to Hoagie…?" KNDFANGIRL shrugged

Meanwhile….

"Hoagie, uh you're pretty smart, right?" Patton asked putting nachos on the table

"I'm a genius" he smiled

"Then what exactly is your plan?"

"My what?"

"You know, a plan how this will all work out, are you driving Abby to the hospital and going to be in the room with her? Is she going to be living at home or with you? Stuff like that…"

"Uh…..well…..we don't exactly-"

"You don't have a plan, mate, even Kuki and I have a cruddy plan!"

"Can I copy your plan?"

"Kuki and I are married, obviously she's going to live with me, I'm going to be in the room with her, we also have details picked out like which hospital to take her to, But you and Abby aren't married or even cruddy dating, you need your own plan, mate"

"Well Patton, you weren't married to Fanny, what was your plan"

"Fanny came up with the plan, she moved into my house with my parents and I after Mr. Boss attacked me, and we stayed there until we got married, you hoagie, won't be as lucky, Abby isn't going to control you, she needs to know your plan, or ideas for a plan"

"Do I have to go?" Hoagie whined and Wally and Patton glanced at each other.

A few moments later…

"Come on guys this isn't funny!" Hoagie banged on the door.

"What's with Hoagie?" Nigel asked

"We kicked his planless butt out" Patton turned on the TV

"Hoagie?" Abby noticed him on his front porch.

"Hey Abby" he sighed not wanting to see her. "We need to talk"

He walked down his front steps and over next to her standing in the warm June sun.

"We need a plan" they both said at the same time

After a few hours, they had one.

Abby rushed back inside sweating to her friends.

"We have a plan!" she smiled at all of them

"You do?" RoseAerin said in disbelief turning off the TV

"yeah! We actually do!"

"What's your plan?" Kikipalmer21 asked

"Hoagie's mom said I could stay with them, they have a bigger house with two guest rooms"

"And…." Fanny asked

"And he will be driving me to the hospital-"

"He's gonna what?" Kuki asked "He'll make stops for Chilidogs! Do you want to have a baby on the side of the road delivered by a man who cooks pig parts for a living?"

"That's why the hospital I picked is the same as yours Kuki; there are no chili dog stands in that direction"

"I'm going to go to school a lot this summer to make up for the time I'll miss. And he probably won't be in the room when the babies born"

"That's a good plan, you don't need that stoopid boy fainting, like someone I know will" All I where on Kuki

"Wally isn't going to faint!" she tried to convince them but her, herself was not convinced.

Ok I am way to tired for a skit, please send in one and it could show up in the next chapter!

Review!


	42. Chapter 42 Operation Set

Ow, I have a seriously bad headache

If everyone who reads this, reviews I might feel better

I don't own KND

"Ding dong!" Wally rang the doorbell at Hoagie's house

"What do you want Wally?"

"You ready for operation set?"

"Operation what?"

"Get dressed and meet me back at my place, mate" he didn't wait around for Hoagie to complain before going next door to Nigel's house

"Hey numbuh one, ready for operation set?"

"As I'll ever be" he closed the door behind him walking toward my house. "Wait what is operation set?"

"I'll meet you at my house, try not to wake Kuki!" he yelled running down the street.

The sun was still just coming up.

"Hey Patton!" he banged on the door.

"Uncle Wally?" Paige answered the door

"Hey Paige, can you get Patton for me? Tell him it's an emergency….or something"

"DAD!" she screamed, there is no doubt she's Fanny's kid.

"Paige! Keep your voice down!" Fanny yelled back to her

"Uncle Wally needs Dad!"

Soon enough Patton walked down the steps still way too tired.

"Hey Patton, come on" he pulled him out the door.

When all the guys where at Wally's house everyone had the mutual feeling of beating the crud out of Wally

"Wally, what is operation set?" Hoagie asked

"Set, everything, together,"

"What do you mean by everything?" Patton asked

"We are setting up the nursery today"

"And why are we here?" Nigel asked

"Well Hoagie is my best friend so he is of course going to help me, we all helped Patton last time so he owes us the favor, and Nigel Rachel told me you would help"  
>"Since when do I take orders from Rachel?" he asked annoyed<p>

"Since she was supreme leader of the KND when you were ten"

"But why are we doing this so early?" Patton asked

"So we can have time to do Hoagie's place too."

They snuck up to the empty room upstairs, trying their best not to wake Kuki

They had three empty rooms at the Beetles House

One was downstairs being occupied by KNDFANGIRL who they completely forgot was having a sleepover with Kikipalmer21 and RoseAerin.

The next room was completely empty, only a few boxes from the move remained inside

"We'll start here" Wally decided

"Start what?" A voice asked and all the boys turned around

"Hey you three" Patton tried to not look suspicious "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, what's up with you guys?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"We are setting up the nursery" Hoagie explained

"ooh! Can we help?" RoseAerin begged

"Yeah can we?" Kikipalmer21 pleaded

"We would be awesome at it!" KNDFANGIRL smiled

Wally rolled his eyes

"Fine you three start in the next room, its right next to here, and all the supplies are in the hallway."

A few hours later….

"I thought we would never finish" Hoagie said admiring the work they did.

The crib Wally's mother gave him was against the wall, the changing table was on the opposite Wall. A ceiling fan was installed and the room was painted Green. A toy bin was under the large window right across the room that had a green curtain on it.

"Its perfect!" Patton smiled "Let's check how much in damage the girls are costing us"

They walked to the room next door, and were speechless at what they saw inside.

"Oh my Lord" Patton looked around the room

"You like it?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"I love it, how did you do it?" Patton asked

The room was painted completely orange, the big window in the middle of the wall had orange curtains and there was a crib beside it, on the other walls where a changing table and a baby blue rocking chair RoseAerin was sitting in.

"We found some wood out back and Kikipalmer21 made the rocking chair with some tools in the shed, RoseAerin found some old cloth in the attic and turned it into curtains and I snuck to The Sanban's house to get Kuki's old crib, Mushi gave it to me for ten bucks."

"Where did you get the green paint?" Wally asked looking around at the green walls and green toy box

"Lowes" RoseAerin smiled

"So you didn't damage anything?" Nigel asked

"We didn't say that…" KNDFANGIRL admitted

"What did you break?" Wally asked

"Nothing….nothing, but we did make the mistake of opening the closet marked do not open at the end of the hall"

"So? Kuki said that's just full of towels and junk"

"Yeah….not exactly" RoseAerin scratched the back of her head

What do you think was in the closet!

Hoagie: I think it was Abby!  
>Abby: Abby's right here fool<p>

Hoagie: Maybe its drugs, or a book on how to fake being pregnant!  
>Abby: Maybe, review and she'll update quicker!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43 secret stash

A special thanks to yougotrejected and yougotburned for your reviews (and yes Yougotburned the virtual medicine helped a lot :D )

I don't own KND

"Maybe it's better if he saw it himself?" Kikipalmer21 whispered

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Nigel was becoming impatient

"Follow us" the fans left the room walking down the hall past the bathroom.

The guys stopped at the sight of it.

A huge mess, Wally couldn't find any words in his vocabulary. He had no comment about the mess in front of him,

"I'll meet you guys at Hoagie's"

A few moments later

"Hey Kooks?" he knocked on the door.

"Come in Wally" she turned off the small TV in their bed room

"You think you're so smart" Wally gave her an evil look

"What did I do?" Kuki asked

"You know what you did!"

"I honestly don't Wally" she gave him a worried look

"KNDFANGIRL, Kikipalmer21 and RoseAerin opened the closet at the end of the hall past the cruddy bathroom"

"Oh" Kuki's scared look faded into an embarrassed one

"Care to explain?"

"I was going to tell you, it just wasn't the right time…."

"Kuki! How could you?"

"I'm sorry Wally, I didn't mean for it to come out like this, I was going to sit you down and explain that while I love you I cannot change who I am"

"Are you choosing them over me?"

"I don't like to choose favorites Wally, besides i think it will be good for everyone"

"NO!" He stuck his fingers in his ears and ran out of the room.

Kuki let out a loud Sigh, so loud KNDFANGIRL sensed the problem

"Kuki?" she walked slowly into the room

"hey"

"Is Wally okay?"

"No," Kuki sighed "He found my secret stash of rainbow monkeys in the hall closet"

Review!


	44. Chapter 44 An actual chapter!

If anyone actually reads this story that I really thought I had seen the last of then you can thank Littlemissfg for making me update this.

Sorry I flipped out before, I told you my dog died and I was just upset but I will finish this story in a few more chapters.

You may have noticed I changed my story description, fits now right?

I don't own KND

"Oh he'll get over it" KNDFANGIRL reassured her "You gotta come check out the nursery!"

"Nursery?" Kuki leaped outta bed and followed her to the rooms

"Oh my monkeys!" Kuki shouted looking around the fantastic room

"like it?" Patton asked

" I love it, how did you guys do it?"

"Hard work" Hoagie said holding up a hammer

"we're going next door to meet Wally about setting up a Nursery for Abby, bye" Hoagie said as the guys left the room

"Oh and the fans did the room across the hall, if you want to check it out" Nigel suggested

Kuki walked slowly to the room, wondering about the how much damage there could be to the room. She was surprised to see it was even better than the boy's room.

"Whoa" Kuki said

"That's not all!" KNDFANGIRL shouted, there's something in the crib, Kuki walked over to the crib and a fan jumped out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kuki screamed in horror, you don't see that everyday

"Hey, I'm littlemissfg"

"uh hey? Why is she here?" Kuki asked

"I saw her walking down the street and thought, hey what's better than having someone hide in your friend's baby's crib and scare the living day lights out them?"

"There are a lot of fans in this story" RoseAerin commented

"story?" Kuki asked

"She's on to us!" Kikipalmer21 shouted running out of the room.

"Well go get a sleeping bag and set it up in KNDFANGIRL's room" Kuki instructed and littlemissfg ran out of the room.

"is Wally okay with this many fans living here?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"It's only temporary, until the babies come" Kuki said "After that he might have a problem…"

Two months later…..

At the Gilligan's house…

"okay truth or dare Patton" Hoagie snickered

"dare, why are we playing truth or dare?" Patton asked

"cause, now I dare you to call Fanny and tell her you want another kid"

"WHAT! She'll bite my head off, the one we have was an accident" (a/n I wrote this a while back so I have no idea how many kids they have, If you remember please tell me)

"So?" Wally asked "don't be chicken, Patton"

"Fine!" Patton groaned pulling out his cell phone "Hello? Fanny? Yeah hey…uh I was thinking…we should have another kid…." Suddenly Patton's eyes got really, extra wide and he hung up without saying another word

"What did she say?" Nigel asked

"She's pregnant"

"She is?" the rest of the guys exclaimed

"No of course she isn't! She's coming over here to kick my butt" Patton bolted for the door.

"Patton!" Fanny yelled blocking his exit "You never call me and say that! You want to give me a heart attack!"

"It was a joke?" Patton shrugged and she chased him home.

"That was weird…" Nigel said "Wally truth or dare"

"Uh…truth?" it has been safe for Wally to pick truth since he married Kuki and all

"Do you want to babies to be a boy or girl?"

"uh…Boys cause then I'll have a reason to get rid of those cruddy rainbow dorkies"

"So you and Kuki are never having any more kids after the twins?" Nigel asked

"Oh no way in hell" Nigel and Hoagie had tried to stop Wally from answering but he didn't notice and dug his own grave

"I don't think you should talk to your friends about something you and I never talked about" Kuki exclaimed from behind him, they had been sitting on the floor in the nursery where the Tommy won't bother them.

"Kooks I was just-"

Kuki walked out, going back home

Wally followed her.

"Ya know Wally!" She yelled standing on their front porch

"I don't know, what?"

"i…..I…i…." Kuki gave a sick look

"You what?" Wally asked annoyed

"I think I'm going into Labor…." She yelled freaking out

And that is where I'm ending it for today

I need 4 reviews to update

Abby and Hoagie fluff is going to be in the next chapter

So…review and stuff


End file.
